Total Pokemon Wonder Island
by Dark Bloodclaw
Summary: Victini and Keldeo are here to torment 20 campers.one shall win 1,000,000 poke! restart of story that got removed. campers are still accepted so don worry. (IT"S BACK YALL)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first episode of TOTAL POKEMON WONDERISLAND! I am sorry if your Oc did not get in I had a lot to choose from, I hope you stay with the story and watch the pain as it unfolds! INTERNS ASSEMBLE !**

**Episode 1: Meet and greet**

The camera zooms in on a rundown island with a lovely view of the bleak and bare mountain. two pokemon were floating/standing on the beach. the first a small orange rodent and the other pokemon looked like a My Little Pony reject, smiling and waving with one hand and eating a taco in the other.

"Hello and welcome to our show." Victini said smiling. "We are here to give 20 unsuspecting campers the time of their lives and to emotional scarring that our young generation so desperately needs."

"I thought we did this so you would not get sent back to jail after the Dewott killing thing?" Keldeo asked.

"SHUT UP!" Victini shouted as Keldeo turned toward the beach.

"Um...how are the campers getting here?" He asked Victini.

"I have various ways the first is-" Victini said before a Wailord appeared with thee pokemon on it's back. The first was a small fox like pokemon reading a book, the second was a floating magnet and the third was a glaring bird.

"Hello and welcome to the island!" Keldeo said waving as the campers took in the wonder full and safe hell hole that would serve as their hell away from home.

"Welcome to the island Gamma." Victini said as the Magnemite looked around.

Gamma suddenly appeared in Victini's face and shouted "HEY!" scaring Victini who blasted him with fire knocking him out and he landed on the sand with a THUD as the Fennekin with a patch of orange fur around her right eye and front paws walked up holding her book with psychic.

"Hello Scarlett." Keldeo said as Victini eyed Gamma who was rotating in a circle. "How are you doing?"

"Bonjour, it is nice to be here, but this place is...cet endroit est pire que une décharge." Scarlett replied as everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Out of the way twig eater." the Swellow said pushing Scarlett away who muttered "stupide démone."

"Hello and welcome Tally." Victini said clapping. "How are you doing since your mother devoiced your father." Tally tackled Victini and had one of her talons around his windpipe.

"Never speak of that if you want to live." Tally hissed and flew over and sat in the tree above Scarlett who kept reading.

"I see more campers." Keldeo said as a Charizard, Pichu and Bidoof were on a raft being pulled by Carvana. Victini was laughing at the look on the camper's face. the raft crashed and one of the Carvana landed in the tree but Tally slapped it away and it whimpered as it flopped back into the water.

"Hello Adam, Momo and Isaac." Victini said as the three pokemon looked around.

"Um…." Adam said looking around. "It doesn't look anything the brochure."

"Its under renovation." Victini said.

"Ah." Adam said in genuine understanding as the other campers looked at him with raised brows.

"Idiot." Tally muttered to herself.

"Hi IM MOMO." the Pichu shouted before going around shaking everyone's hand.

"Is Missingno around, I was sent to find him." the Bidoof said looking around. Victini looked at Keldeo before smiling.

"Yes he is...RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Victini shouted making Isaac scream and turned around.

"Where!"

"Darn he ran into the forest." Victini said trying not to laugh.

"Oh it's ok He will be back." Isaac said narrowing his eyes as the camera zoomed in on a close up and dramatic music started to play. "he always comes back."

"Ya...well go stand over there." Keldeo said as everyone looked at Isaac who had a serious look on his face.

"Here comes the next batch of victims." Victini said as a Lapras floated up with a Bergmite, Grotle and a Mightyena hopped off.

"Hello Mikey, Kendra and Bree." Keldeo said as Mikey looked around and Kendra glared.

"H-hi." Mikey replied before crawling to stand with the other guys.

"Great a shy one." Victini said before turning toward the Grotle.

"What are you looking at." Kendra said before toward the others, Momo was talking to Scarlett.

"******." Victini muttered as the Mightyena looked at him.

"Oh here is Bree." Victini said before teleporting Bree to the other girls.

"No duh butt-winged rodent." Bee retorted before going off.

"Please tell me we have some violent or crazy people." Victini asked Keldeo as a shaped appeared in the distance. When Victini saw what it was his mouth was opened,as it got closer it revealed to be a Mega Gyarados but the thing that left everyone wide mouth was on the back of the Gyarados just before the fin was a Riolu laughing like crazy and shouting "I KNEW THIS TASTED LIKE A GREAT ADVENTURE.

The Gyarados crashed onto the beach throwing the RIolu into a tree. The Gyarados turned to Victini and said "NEVER HIRE ME AGAIN." Before jumping back into the water splashing everyone and disappearing. Then the Riolu fell out of the tree and everyone gathered around to see if she was ok. Victini approached when he saw she wasn't moving. He turned toward Keldeo and whispered.

"Grab a shovel and take her body to the woods Ill make up a cover story for the news."But before anything could happen the Riolu jumped up and shouted "THAT WAS AWESOME! TOTALLY WORTH ESCAPING A LIFE OF BOREDOM!" She shouted.

"You ok Ava?" Keldeo asked.

"Im fine, but please tell me there will be more fun like that?" Ava asked.

"Great." Tally muttered. "A crazy adrenaline junkie."

"Hmm it would be interesting to talk to her." Scarlett replied pulling out a book called _Psychological Aspects of the Riolu_ and began to study it.

"Well, welcome to the island." Victini said getting bored.

"Who is left?" Keldeo asked and Victini snapped his paw and a shiny Quilava , Shinx and Eevee appeared.

"Ok." Victini said before taking a deep breath. "We have Soru the silver eyed Shinx."

"Hi everyone." Soru replied before going and standing with the other guys under a palm tree that suddenly appeared next to Adam.

"Howdy yall." the Quilava said waving at everyone with genuine niceness.

Victini groaned and said "Hello Lunar."

"How you doing." Keldeo finished before pulling Victini to the side "Something wrong." he whispered.

"Yes. she is a Quilava and she has the genuine southern niceness." Victini said with a shudder.

"Um hello?" A voice said and Keldeo and Victini tuned to see the Eevee looking at them.

"Oh Hi Nina." Keldeo said.

"Go to the girls." Victini said and teleported Nina into the air and she landed on Soru's back.

"Oww!" He shouted as she scrambled to get off. Nina ran to the girls side blushing.

"Here comes the next group Victini said with his back to the campers as some glared at him. a Luxray, Gabite, Machamp and Zorua appeared out of no where.

"Welcome Marcus, Bladem Dom and Shadow." VIctini said as the four guys went over to the palm tree.

"Only one left and here she comes now." Keldeo said and everyone turned to see and stared at the sight. a Riolu with pure white fur appeared on the back of a Lapras.

"Wow." some of the guys said staring at her.

"Watch her be some rich snob." Marcus whispered to Tally.

"Hey everyone." the Riolu said smiling.

"Hello Kyo and welcome to the island." Victini replied.

"Now that everyone is here we can form the teams." Keldeo said but before anyone could say anything a shiny Servine was screaming and falling from the sky toward the island.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Victini said but the Servine pulled a cord and a parachute appeared but a freak wind blew her toward the mountain.

"Stupid daredevils always getting caught in a freaking mountain." Victini muttered before turning toward the campers.

"the following are your teams, Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), , Tally (Swellow), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (Bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) shall be the FLAMING FLETCLINGS!" and Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Chase (Houndoom), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) shall be the DRUNKEN DARUMAKA!"

"NOW GO FIND THAT SERVINE!"

"Um who's team is she on?" Lunar asked,

"She shall be on the Darumaka, also this is your first challenge if the Flechlings get to her first they win the prize and vice versa. NOW GO!" Victini shouted.

**Cliff hanger! who will send the Servine,m who will ose who will die find out next time , Dark out, Also accepting care packages and dares.**

**Flaming Flechling: Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), , Tally (Swellow), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (Bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 10**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Chase (Houndoom), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 10**


	2. Chapter 2: mountain of fun

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of…...TOTAL POKEMON WONDER ISLAND! **

**Episode 2: Mountain of fun**

**Flechlings!**

"Perhaps we should try the west side?" Scarlett suggested to the team as they climbed high into the mountain where Aqua crashed.

"Why?" Nina asked while Dom was trying to flex his muscles in front of her.

"Well, we were standing on the west end of the island and she blew toward the mountain in the center of the island.

"Im flying ahead." Tally said annoyed by everyone.

"Whatsherproblem?" Momo asked quickly.

"Don't know? She just seems very angry?" Soru stated as everyone looked at him.

"Though she does have a good plan. flying could get us to Aqua faster" Nina mentioned to the team.

"True but why does she have to be so rude about it?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe Missingno is influencing her." Isaac said looking around.

"Okay ignoring that. Let's get back to what Nina was saying about flying?" Dom said still trying to impress the Eevee.

"Well what about you Adam?" Soru asked turning toward the Charizard.

"Well I could probably carry all the little pokemon, but I don't think I could carry everyone and Dom included" the Charizard replied.

"I was thinking more of you flying around and surveying, but that is better." Nina replied. Adam set his wings down as everyone but Dom climbed on to him.

"Dom make sure you high tail it to the Mountains so we win this challenge" Scarlett said to the Machamp as he looked at her open mouthed..

"You want me to run up a mountain?" he asked in disbelief.

"Im sure someone as big and strong as you would have no trouble climbing a tiny mountain." Nina said making the Machamp blush before he took off up the mountain.

**-000-**

**Nina: I only said that to get Dom to move, I do NOT like him.**

**Soru: I wonder If Nina has feeling for Dom I hope not I kinda like her….**

**-000-**

**Darumaka!**

"Okay losers let's go get our freak of a Teammate and win this dumb challenge" Kendra ordered giving her team a glare daring them to argue with her.

"Whatever you say bush top. Like anyone here is going to argue with that logic" Blade sneered moving away from his team missing the energy ball attack Kendra had charged up to attack him with.

"Kendra stop! I know he's a jerk, but you can't attack him he's apart of the team!" Mikey stuttered out trying to get the enraged female to halt her attack.

Kendra glared at Mikey for getting in her way, but none the less did as he asked. "Fine, but don't ever tell me what to do again pipsqueak or you'll be the next one to get blasted got it!" she growled at the little ice burg pokemon before stomping passed him.

Mikey sighed in relief before following after her scared she might still attack Blade if she finds a reason to attack.

"Geez it looks like we got stuck with the team of freaks and psychos" Bree growled causing her remaining teammates to look at her in a strange way. "What it's true. We have the two off colored shinies one of which is a daredevil junkie including two borderline psychopaths."

"Y'all know it ain't team like to be disrespect y'alls teammates like that" Lunar spoke up in her soothing southern voice to call Bree out on her labeling shiny pokemon as freaks considering she was a shiny herself.

"Oh don't even try to be all nice and cute with that fake southern hospitality act of yours. Trust me no one's going to fall for it honey" Bree barked out mocking Lunar's accent by trying to mimic her while glaring down at her.

Lunar backed away from the intimidating female trying to find a way to defend herself when Marcus stepped in front of her.

"Hey leave her alone, Lunar was just taking up for her teammates and herself. Your comment wasn't very nice and it probably offended her" Marcus tells her making the Mightyena huff and stomp away.

Marcus watched the two leave before he felt a gentle tap on his hind leg and looked back to see Lunar curtseying to him. "Ah thank you kindly for defending me" she told him politely.

Marcus turned around giving her a charming smile. "No problem. It was my honor to defend such a charming lady especially a kind and pretty one such as yourself" he said charmingly kissing her paw making Lunar blush.

**-000-**

**Marcus: I hate Quilavas *washing tongue out with soap* **

**Lunar: Golly that Marcus fella sure was sweet on little ol me *giggles bashfully* Do y'all reckon I might have found my mister right with him?**

**-000-**

**MOUNT VICTINI!**

"Why would they name this mountain after that rodent," Tally asked as she flew along the mountainside."Idiots, why can't they just leave me alone." She was caught up in thinking that she didn't notice Adam flying up behind her with most of her team on his back. startled, thinking he was her father she turned and released a Air Slash that hit Adam's wing. Adam fell toward the ground with the team on his back.

"SABOTAGE!" Gamma shouted and fired Flash cannon that hit Tally causing her to fall toward the earth with the rest of her team.

**DARAMAKAS!**

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Shadow said as his team scoured the mountain side.

"Hay Psychopath." Bree said addressing Ava who was staring at a tree.

"Ya?" Ava asked as the tree blinked she shouted. "I WON!" before turning toward Bree, causing some nearby campers to sweatdrop.

"Your crazy, so where would a lunatic crash into the mountain?" Bree asked getting Lunar and Shadow to glare at her.

"Simple," Ava replied. "The old hermit who lives at the top and sacrifices intruders to the great Pichu."

"Great Pichu?" Kendra asked. "Ya she is a crazy."

"Kendra we should be nice even if it's a little true" Mikey started to say, but quickly shut his mouth when Kendra glared at him and Ava was staring down a rock.

"Ok, lets try the top of the mountain." Blade said and everyone left.

**Fletchlings**

"Why did we crash into a hut for?" Nina asked as Adam got off everyone, no one was crushed, because the nice stone hut broke their fall, at the same time Tally crashed into a nearby tree.

"At Least we are at the top." Scarlett replied smoothing out her fur.

"INTRUDERS!" a voice shouted and everyone turned to see a Mega Alakazam staring at them with a wild look in his eyes.

"Ohhhacrazyoldhermitandlookhehasabunchofshinyspoons!" Momo said cheerfully

"Oh..nice specimens." the megAlakazamam said picking Nina up and looking into her eyes.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Soru shouted unleashing a Thunder. The Alakazam kept staring at Nina muttering "Very nice." and flicked his hand and the Thunder hit an invisible barrier making the thunder bounce back towards the campers causing them all to scatter leaving Momo to hide in the corner of the cabin in a shaken up state.

"You make good sacrifice." the Alakazam said until Kyo approached him.

"Sir, how do you survive up here." she asked nicely. the Alakazam looked at her surprised.

"Someone a survivor too?" He asked throwing Nina aside and landed on top of Soru blushing.

"Oh yes, I lived in some arctic mountains." Kyo replied.

"OHHH you better sacrifice." the hermit said clapping "Will you be sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice for what?" Dom asked as he ran up the hill. The Alakazam turned toward him glaring.

'SILENCE!" he shouted throwing a rock at Dom knocking him back down the mountain.

"Is it a sacrifice to Missingno?" Isaac asked looking for the evil creature

"It's sacrifice to da great PICHU!" the Alakazam shouted to the heavens.

"You know who would make a good sacrifice?" Kyo asked.

"Who would?" the Hermit asked before Kyo could reply the Daraumakas arrived and stared at the Hermit.

"An old hermit who lives on top the mountain." Marcus said in disbelief.

"I TOLD YOU!" Ava shouted before tackling the Hermit. "SACRIFICE ME ! IT WILL BE AWESOME!"

"You bad sacrifice" the hermit said trying to shake Ava loose, "very bad for sacrifice." He shouted walked back and falling off the cliff side with Ava on his face.

"OW!" a new voice shouted and everyone ran to the edge in horror until they saw Ava had crashed into a tree with a shiny servine next to her.

"Great...lunatics grow on trees." Bree replied.

"You baaad sacrificessss!" the Alakazam shouted as he continued to fall.

"Umm since Ava technically found Aqua. Do y'all reckon that means us Darumaka's won?" Lunar asked when Victini and Keldeo appeared.

"Correct!" Keldo shouted as Victini teleported everyone back to the beach.

"Congratulations Darumaka you have won the first challenge!" Victini shouted. "Say hello to Aqua, your new teammate."

"Wait we only have nine members." Mikey pointed out.

"Im here!" another voice shouted as a raft appeared with what appeared to be a horned sea demon on it. It resembled a dog, but it was covered in seaweed and you could see parts of it's skelton.

"Ahhhh sea demon!" Adam shouted hiding behind Blade.

"I never battled a sea demon before!" Ava shouted before tackling the beast.

"I got this!" Victini shouted holding his old UTAS UTS-15 Tactical Shotgun. He aimed it at the demon as Ava started to bite into the horns sticking out of it's head.

"Uhhhhhh." The demon said.

"You taste like a Houndoom." AVa said jumping off.

"Im...Chase." the beast replied before falling into the water and all the seaweed washed off revealing a Houndoom.

"YOU'RE THE MISSING CAMPER." Victini shouted throwing his gun aside. "What happened to you?"

"Her…" Chas replied pointing at Ava before fainting and being dragged off by the Pichu nurse.

**FLASH BACK!**

Chase was on his raft being pulled by a school of Finneon when a mega gyarados came charging at them with tears flowing from his eyes and him screaming "GET OFF!" the Gyarados soon crashed into Chase's raft obliterating it.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

"Well everyone while Chase is dying in the medical tent lets bring back the missing campers." Victini said teleporting Dom and Tally back to the beach with their team glaring at them.

"Since Tally sabotaged her team, you shall be going to the CAMP FIRE!" Victini shouted, "And for those of you with any doubt that she sabotaged them watch this incriminating Video in...HD!"

A HD Television appeared on the beach playing the video that showed Tally flying and when she saw Adam she whispered "Time to sabotage" in a voice that sounded faintly like that a butt winged rodent. Then she unleashed an Air Slash at Adam with a grin before being hit by Gamma's Flash Cannon.

Tally tried to speak up in her defense, but she lost her voice screaming in the fall and everyone glared at her.

"You are so going down. We will most definitely vote for you" Dom said spitting as everyone turned their back on Tally. Tally turned and flew towards the forest. no one saw the single tear glitter in the fading sunlight as it splashed onto the sand.

**THE CAMPFIRE!**

"Welcome to the first ever TOTAL POKEMON WONDER FIREPIT!" Victini shouted cheerfully as all the members of the Flechlings glared at him. "Just vote."

**-000-**

**Gamma: Tally, you saboteur**

**Scarlett: I liked you a lot and I wanted to talk to you about your father.**

**Momo: She was so mean, but I can't help feeling so sad for her. Maybe she can have a second chance? **

**Isaac: I am coming for you Missingno, but good bye Tally**

**Adam: ...**

**Kyo: I'm not sure what happened...**

**Soru: Bye Tally**

**Nina: What Tally did was wrong, but I rather see Dom leave that way he'll leave me alone! *drops a picture of Dom flexing down in the toilet.***

**Dom: Bye-bye birdie**

**-000-**

"We all know who is leaving." Victini said laughing before teleporting Tally to the camp fire pit to sit with the team who was either glaring at her or giving her sympathetic looks .

"Look at her, to ashamed to say anything." Dom muttered as Tally was shoved into the CATAPULT of CASUALTIES!

Tally looked down as she was launched into the sun set. Everyone heard a thump as she lightly hit the sun witch swing back and forth revealing it to be a giant fake.

"GOT HER!" Victini shouted as a boat waited and Tally fell into it and floated off.

**THAT NIGHT IN THE DARUMAKA FEMALE CABIN**

"HOW WAS THAT LUNATIC RIGHT!" Bree shouted at the wall, being the only camper in there as everyone else was eating. "She is a Loon, a psychopath, and she made me look like a fool."

Bree looked out the window seeing all the girls coming back surrounding Ava and laughing with her. "That girl is going down!"

**What will happen next? find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON WONDER ISLAND!, will the Hermit get revenge, will Bree every explain her hatred for Ava, will Tally get a second chance FIND OUT SOME TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWELVE! also thanks to LazyFoxLover, this chapter got done.**

**Fletchling: Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (Bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 9**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Chase (Houndoom), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), ****Aqua (Shiny Servine) ****Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 10**


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody Campers

**Welcome to the next chapter of Total Pokemon Wonder Island!**

**Episode 3: Bloody C**

**amper**

**High in the mountains**

"White Riolu good for Sacrifice, blue Riolu bad for sacrifice." the Hermit said as he rocked back and forth in the remains of his hut. "Need white one to please the Great Pichu."

"HERMIT!"a voice shouted as Hermit eyes went wide, "The Great Pichu is here,"

Outside a Pichu and Chatot intern were standing with a megaphone. "WHERE IS MY SACRIFICE!" the Pichu shouted through the Mega phone.

"I GETS IT! I GETS IT GOOD!" Hermit shouted out the door.

"YOU BEtTER, OR I SHALL BRING DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN!" the Pichu shouted.

"Good one." the Chatot whispered as the Alakazam ran down the mountain.

**FLECHLING BOY'S CABIN**

"It's obvious to me this team needs a strong and daring leader and guess what guys you're looking at that leader" Dom said flexing his biceps in his full length mirror.

"More like a chump if ya ask me" Soru whispered to Adam making the large dragon snicker seeing as Dom was too focused on his body to hear the Shinx's comment.

"I work alone. My mission to stop Missingno is too dangerous to bring in outsiders" Issac stated glancing out the cabin window searching for his enemy.

"Dom it's nice of you to offer, but shouldn't we talk to the girls and see what they think about our team having a leader?" Adam stuttered out hoping to avoid the wrath of the muscle obsess fighter.

"Big guy you have a lot to learn about what is means to be a man. For starters, as a man you take the initiative to demand the things you want and then YOU TAKE THEM!" Dom yelled scaring Gamma off his bunk. "You're too spineless to be a true leader, besides the ladies won't have an objection to me leading them especially that chick Nina. Didn't you see how you complimented my muscle" he said striking his victory pose as he grinned smugly when he mentioned the shy Eevee's name.

Soru growled lowly on his bunk ready to tear the muscle head apart for mentioning the Eevee's name.

**-000-**

**Soru:Dom is a total egotistical buffon! Nina wants nothing to do with that jerk! At least I hope she doesn't...**

**Dom: *lifting weights* Have you seen this team of weaklings I was put on? I'm not a loser so it's my job to whip these losers into shape and while I'm doing that all the ladies will fall for me *strikes a pose dropping his weight on his foot* OWWWWW! *trips back and falls into the toilet***

**-000-**

**FLECHLING GIRL'S CABIN**

"I wonder why Tally did that to us, I understand she didn't like us, but why sabotage?" Nina asked while sitting in her bunk in the girl's cabin.

"Maybe we did something really mean to her and made her really really angry at us?" Momo said sitting on the bunk under Nina closer to her night light.

"Perhaps it was an accident?" Kyo suggested while kicking her legs back and forth on the edge of her bed.

"Maybe we should have listened instead of reacting like that…" Scarlett said putting her book down to address her teammates.

"I think you're right. Tally did seem really upset when that video was played and was it me or did that video look a little too incriminating to be real?" Nina pointed out making the other girls ponder that too.

"Guys what if we were all played by Victini to vote Tally out so he could create a big division in the team for rating?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"That jerk! He set Tally up and we voted out an innocent teammate when we could have voted out Dom for being such a creep" Kyo yelled punching her open paw into the air venting out some of her anger .

"OW!" a voice shouted and Victini fell into the cabin.

"VICTINI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CABIN!" All the girls yelled glaring down at him as Nina fell off her bed and onto the floor.

"Just checking on everyone" VIctini shouted before blasting a hole in the wall and flying out.

"Okay girls Victini is a creep and he needs to be taught a lesson. Who's with me?" Momo asked her fellow teammates, they all nodded in agreement as Kyo helped Nina up.

**-000-**

**Momo: Okay when I was little I liked to play pranks on people around the town I lived in and kinda got the reputation of being a little pranking genius and I'm proud to say I haven't lost my gift**

**-000-**

**DARUMAKA BOY'S CABIN**

"I can't believe we won the first challenge. I figured with all you guys taking your time we lose for sure" Blade said laying on his bunk in the Darumaka cabin.

"Ya, but we may not have won if Marus didn't flirt with Lunar." Shadow said with a smirk as the Luxray glared at him.

"How was my flirting with Lunar any of your business?" Marcus growled looking disturbed by the mentioning of the Shiny Quilava.

"Ya know If you really like her, why are you so embarrassed about talking about her?" Shadow asked.

**-000-**

**Marcus: I think that little fuzz ball may be on to me. If he ruins my plan to use that little southern ninny to make it further in this game I'll destroy him**

**Victini dressed as Shadow: I am so into you Marcus. **

**Shadow: I am so on to you Marcus. **

**-000-**

"If I didn't know any better I get the feeling you like my Lunar" Marcus accused the dark fox who blushed and looked away. "You do like her!"

"I do not! I just want our team to win and if you and Lunar are a couple you could distract yourselves from the competition" Shadow argued.

"It better not! Look I don't give a damn who likes who, but if you cause our team to start losing I'll start breaking everyone's skull's open" Blade growled making Mikey hide under his covers.

**-000-**

**Blade: That's why I don't bother myself with relationships or with girls period. All I know if those idiots cause the team to lose because of stupid feelings they're going to see a side of me they don't want to mess with *Claws up a bolder to prove his point***

**-000-**

**DARUMAKA GIRL'S CABIN **

"Aqua you have to teach me how you parachuted down like that! It was totally awesome" Ava said impressed with her fellow daredevils skills.

"Sure, but you going to have to teach me some of your moves as well" Aqua tells her causing the two daredevils to laugh.

Kendra and Bree who were still annoyed by Ava earlier performance sat on their bunks glaring at nothing in particular. Lunar on the other hand was sitting on her bed humming a soft melody in her head giggling now and then before jotting something down in her notebook she had.

Bree noticed the Quilava's odd behavior and became curious about what the shiny was doing and quickly took the notebook she was writing. Lunar protested against the Mightyena suddenly taking her notebook and tried to get it back.

"Hey! That's my personal journal ya shouldn't be snooping through others belongings that's rude" Lunar scolded trying to snatch her book back, but Bree ignored her as she looked through the notebook before she started laughing.

"Haha you can't be serious with this crap can you? Hey girls listen to this... 'Dear Journal, Today was my first day on the island and today my team won the first challenge. From the challenge I learned everyone has an unique personality and between you and me there's this really cute fella who was really sweet on me'." Bree read mimicking Lunar's voice again making the Quilava flushed in embarrassment while the other girls didn't know what to say.

"Oh Arceus that was rich and look what else I found a little love song. I knew you were kind of a freak, but for you to write a love song for a guy you barely know is just pathetic. I wondered how the boy's will like to hear this especially you're cute fella" Bree continued to mock Lunar who slowly started to cry before she turned away and ran out of the cabin.

After Lunar left the rest of the girls turned and glared Bree who shrugged them away and went to her bed.

**-000-**

**Aqua: Wow what did Lunar do to Bree that made her want to tear Lunar apart like that? That was just wow I don't even know how to describe that**

**Bree: Okay they may have been totally out of line. I'm not mad at Lunar I was still pissed off from earlier and took it out on Lunar. Whatever its not like I care how she feels. Love is for the weak anyway...**

**-000-**

It is close to dawn and all the campers were cuddled up in their beds enjoying a nice calming sleep when out of nowhere a loud ear splitting alarm blasted through the air. All the campers woke up yelling and Nina was so startled she jumped up and smashed her head on the cabin ceiling before she tumbles off her bunk.

"Owww, why me" the timid Eevee whined rubbing the small bump that formed on her head.

When everyone recovered from the rude awakening they heard the happy laughter of Victini and they all groaned as they exited their cabins. Once outside the teams broke off into their teams with the Fletchings noticing a small shift in the Darumaka's team.

Scarlett took noticed that Marcus and Shadow where glaring at each other like Soru was glaring at Dom who was trying to talk to Nina again. Then she noticed how the Darumaka girls where avoiding Bree and Lunar looked like she hasn't slept all night and had bloodshot eyes.

"Well, it looks like their team has a rift forming." Scarlett whispered to Nina who was still rubbing her head and ignoring Doms flexing muscles in her face.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked overhearing the conversation. Scarlette then explained to her fellow teammate the rift she noticed to Nina and Kyo pointing out the tension between the team.

"WELCOME CAMPERS TO A BRIGHT NEW DAY." Keldeo shouted as he and Victini walked cheerfully up to the campers.

"When do we eat?" Blade asked.

"Right now, Victini said pointing to the brightly colored tent that appeared behind him.

"How did that get there?" Aqua asked seeing the tent. Everyone decided to go in and eat.

"I wonder what kind of food they have?" Soru asked not seeing any chef but 19 bowls of ham set up on two long tables. the Darumaka set in different groups along their table while the Fletchings all sat and chatted together.

"Okay girls I drew up the plans to get Victini back. We can work on it after the challenge if you guys want" Momo whispered to the girls as they all sat and were all agreeing with the little mouse's plan.

Dom decided to see what was in the fridge and when he entered the kitchen the lights shut off.

"Bah, crappy Island." He muttered and opened the fridge to see it was full of blood covered bones. "Stupid fake bones." Dom said aloud proving he was not scared even though the blood dripping from the roof seemed awfully real.

"Did you enjoy your meal? a voice whispered and Dom turned to see a figured cloaked in shadows, "Because it will be your last."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream came from the kitchen and all the campers looked around.

"Wh...what wa..was th..that?" Mikey stuttered out looking around wildly.

"Are the girls ok?" Marcus asked seeing all the girls were present.

"Then who screamed….?" Gamma asked looking around.

"Wait Dom is missing." Nina said and everyone broke out laughing when they realized the girly scream came from the Machamp.

"Guess he isn't as Manly as he claims to be" Soru joked getting a giggle from Nina which in turn made him break into a huge goofy grin.

"Maybe his muscle powder ran out." Kyo added.

"Lets go see." Shadow said and all the tension between his team seemed to dissolve for now as everyone headed toward the kitchen door.

"Guys….what is THAT!" Nina shouted as she stepped in red puddle seeping out from under the door, she landed on Soru's back.

"Its BLOOD!" Momo shouted. Aqua approached the door and when she opened it a wave of dark red blood flooded the room coating everyone.

"AHHH." Lunar shouted starting to shake while breathing heavily as she backed away.

"What should we do?" Mikey asked as everyone ran back into the main room of the dining tent.

"S-some one has to go see what happend to Dom." Marcus said slightly shaken.

"I say Ava." Bree said as her team looked at her stupidly while Ava licke her blood soaked paw.

"Taste like….Iron." she said after lickign her lips making some campers shudder. "Ill go." Ava replied and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Wow." Ava said when she saw the kitchen. Blood covered everything, and in the center of the room Dom's body laid with a large gash on his stomach revealing the intestines and other organs hanging out as blood flowed onto the stone ground..

"Do you like how I redecorated." A voice whispered.

"Ya." Ava replied unfazed.

"Good, BECAUSE YOU SHALL DIE HERE!" the voice whispered and the kitchen door slammed shut scaring everyone and made Nina jump and hit the table she was hiding under.

"Oww." She said as the bump on her head got larger.

"Are you ok?" Soru asked and licked the knot on her head. he realized what he did and blushed and backed off before running out of the tent.

Soru kept running until he arrived in the cabin and he shut the door as he layed down on his bunk.

"Why! Why did I do that." He said slapping his paws around his head.

"It's okay you don't have to worry about breaking her heart" a voice hissed echoing around the room causing Soru to freak out as he looked around the room. "Because I'll rip your's OUT!"

Blood splattered on the window as something ripped Soru's still beating heart from his chest and threw it on the bed as it still pusled and squirted blood onto the walls.

**-000-**

"What is going on?" Momo asked as the rest of the teams gathered around the old flag pole.

"Maybe there is a psycho killer on the loose." Ava said as everyone screamed when she appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to them all.

"ITS A GHOST!" Momo shouted and ran towards the girl's cabin and shut the door behind her.

"Do you like pranks?" a voice asked and Momo turned to see a dried up and wrinkled face floating in the corner of the room.

"Ya!" Momo replied excitedly.

"Good,because I have a great prank planned for you." the head replied. "IT'S RIPPING YOUR FACE OFF!" it shouted as an invisible hand literally ripped the flesh from Momo's face revealing the twitching muscles and skull that resided under the Pichu's facial skin. The figure throw the flesh onto the window as Momo's smiling face sloshed down the window in blood.

**-000-**

"Hello?" Chase asked from the hospital bed he was laying on.

"Are you hurt?" a sweet voice asked and Chase turned to see a small Igglybuff nurse.

"No but thank you." Chase replied before the Igglybuff voice got deeper.

"Good because you won't ever feel pain again." the little adorable figure replied as it smiled showing sharp teeth before throwing a hatch into Chase's face splitting it in half.

**-000-**

"Momo?" Lunar asked as she approached the cabin door. She slowly opened the door as it squeaked and groaned. She screamed when she saw Momo's face laying by the window and her body still squirting blood in crimson archs as it landed on the ceiling and walls.

Lunar stumbled back as her paws became covered in the red sticky liquid. The quilava's breathing quickened to fast and shallow breaths her eyes dilated and her heart was beating too fast. Slowly Lunar backed up until she fell over Momo's still twitching body causing the crimson liquid to land on her face and she screamed a ear piercing scream as images of a raging Garchomp, bloody and broken Umbreon in a hospital bed replayed in her head before she felt something snap and passed out on the cabin floor.

**-000-**

Lunar's scream was heard by the remaining campers. "That's Lunar!" Marcus and Shadow yelled one faking concern while the other was sincere. With that the duo raced off with the others following after them to the girl cabin.

When the Marcus and Shadow opened the door and the others followed them in the girl's gave a loud scream at seeing the shredded and bloody heap of flesh and bones that used to be Lunar and the dead and faceless Pichu of Momo.

"Oh my Arceus. This is bad we have to get off the island or we'll all die!" Gamma shouted.

"This is the work of Missingno! I knew he was around here! I will destroy you Missingno!" Isaac yelled as he charged off and hitting an invisible barrier and a voice hissed on the wind.

"You think Missingno is scary….WAIT UNTIL YOU MEET ME!" the voice shouted as pieces of isaac's flesh were peeling off as though an invisible claws were running along his body. Everyone screamed as blood flowed off the peeling Bidoof and they all ran in different directions.

**-000-**

**Mikey: WHAT THE ***** IS GOING ON HERE!**

**Kendra: Those psychotic hosts have gone to FAR!**

**Cloaked Figure: hehe, but you die here together at least.**

**Kendra and Mikey's bodies melted into a puddle of flesh, bone and blood. making a light tan colored pool in the floor of the confessional.**

**-000-**

Blade was wondering along the thick forest trail when he heard a bush rustling.

"Who's there?" He asked turning around and feeling the wind blow on his back.

'Do you feel the wind?" A voice asked. 'Or is that my blade tickling your spine?"

A dagger appeared protruding from Blade's chest as he fell over.

**-000-**

Adam was flying over the island trying to spot the killer, but he couldn't get far away when a loud shot was heard before you heard a loud ripping sound followed by loud gushing. Adam then plummeted out of the sky and crashing back on ground.

"Wow I got a big one. Wonder what I'll get next" chuckled the dark shadow killer as he blended back into the shadows to hunt down his next victim.

**-000-**

Gamma was floating inside of the cabin room when he was smart and he turned to lock the door behind him.

"Locked the door behind you?" A creepy voice asked and Gamma turned to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner. "Good, it will take your team longer to get in…."

**-000-**

Kyo ran into the storage room and turned and rushed back and locked the door.

"It was cute to watch you run and lock the door….but I was already in here."

Kyo screamed.

**-000-**

Shadow was running into Victini's trailer and he heard a voice.

"You better get to the light switch before I get to you…" It said as Shadow turned to meet a knife in his face.

**-000-**

Nina was hiding on the edge of her bed under the covers.

"Your leg's hanging off the bed?" a voice asked. "ITS MINE NOW!' it shouted as he swung an axe chopping off Nina's leg before leaving the Eevee to bleed to death.

**-000-**

Aqua was walking around Keldeo's trailer when she heard something behind the shower curtain.

"Dont worry about murderers behind the shower curtain, "A voice said. "I killed them and now YOU will join them!"

**-000-**

Marcus had knocked down a few trees to build himself a fort. "Okay I'll just stay in here and I should be safe" he told himself before he felt himself sinking down. "What the Hell! Someone help me!" he screamed as he struggled before he sunk completely underground.

**-000-**

Ava was sitting in the blood covered kitchen when the lights went out.

"Strange, didnt you just replace that light.." a voice said and Ava's head rolled onto the floor.

**-000-**

Bree's dismangled body laid in a dumpster.

**-000-**

"AND THE FLETCHINGS WIN!" Victini shouted while bringing everyone back to life.

"What the **** just happened!" Scarlett demanded, being the only camper not to die.

"You have won the challenge for your team Congratulations Fletchings!" Keldeo shouted.

'And today Chase is leaving…" Victini said with mock sadness.

"WHY!" the Darumaka's shouted not understanding why the Houndoom had to leave.

"The Pichu nurse has told me that he is not able to compete, his injuries left him to weak. So to prevent a potential lawsuit where letting him go so night kiddies see bright and early tomorrow!" he said cheerfully.

"Freedom." Chase croaked as he limped to the team.

Yes now goodbye." Victini said teleporting Chase into the cannon and launching him into the ocean.

"GOODNIGHT!" Victini shouted and teleported everyone on their cabin roofs.

**-000-**

A Riolu sat on the porch of her cabin eating a apple when Hermit the Alakazam jumped out of the bushes and shoved her into a sack whispering "Good sacrifice." Before running back up the mountain.

**-000-**

Victini was floating towards his trailer when he the bushes rustling around him. The little fire rodent ignored it as he opened the door only to get pummeled with multiple paint balloons before a sack of pepper hit him in the face. Victini eyes watered and he couldn't see as he sneezed uncontrollably as he floated around his trailer trying to stop, but turned his trailer into a complete disaster area before he snatched a low hanging cord that triggered a new crazy mechanism that caused a bowling ball to knock over a fuel can that poured over Victini's precious shotgun and when Victini finally got his eyes to stop tearing up so he could see he watched in complete horror as a lighter ignited and fall on the shotgun bursting it into a colorful and blazing inferno charring the Shotgun until it was unrecognizable and non useable. And now to add insult to injury another trap was set off that activated another mechanism that swung a golf club that nailed Victini straight in his pokeballs.

"Mommy!" he cried before crumpling to the ground from the pain. Above the fallen Legendary a pinata busted open revealing a banner with a nicely written message signed with a kiss sign.

_~Payback is just as fun as Hosting Victini~_

**-000-**

"Momo that was genius!" Kyo, Nina and Scarlett complemented the smirking Pichu.

"Thanks. I think he deserved that don't you" Momo laughed as the girls left the trailer laughing at the Host's misery.

**Thank you for sticking through this quite gruesome chapter, my loyal little readers, also the figure was based off of the meme **_**unwanted house guest/shadowlurker Horrifying Houseguest. Hehe, dont read before bedtime. Also thanks to LazyFoxLover and SuperDaikenki for their help.**_

**Fletchling: Gamma (Magnemite), Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 9**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 10**


	4. Chapter 4: Riddle this

**Hello and welcome to the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON WONDER ISLAND!**

**EPISODE 4: Riddle this**

"HOW DARE THOSE LITTLE PUNKS DESTROY MY DEAR LUCY!" Victini yelled trashing his trailor even more by throwing little fireballs before kneeling beside his charred and unfixable shotgun.

"You think you be more upset with them trashing your trailer and getting hit in the gonads" Keldeo pointed out before dodging a fire blast sent his way. "Woah man not cool! Not Cool!"

"Shut your face! When I discover who did this I will make their lives hell! They think I'm an evil host now of just you wait this season has only just begun MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Victini laughs evilly while petting the charred shotgun only for him to get smacked in the face with a banana cream pie.

Keldeo wiped off some of the custard on Victini's face before tasting it. "Oh yummy I love banana cream!"

**Fletchings Girl Cabin**

"Guys last night was amazing! I can't believe we pulled that off" Nina cheered happily as the girls sat on their floor drinking juice they stole from Victini's trailer.

"I know. You think Victini would have more security for his stuff" Scarlette commented sipping her drink. "What really surprised me was how you got all that stuff done Momo. How you do it?"

"Well, when I was little my family and I lived near Goldenrod city and I liked hanging around the Daycare with the baby pokemon. So, for a treat for the baby mon I would go around pranking all the neighbors and stuff. I tepee houses, threw paint balloons at them, trip wired their door-steps ya know the whole nine yards, but really I say it's a gift" Momo says giggling happily.

"'Good, good," a new voice said and everyone turned to see a shadowy figure in the corner.

"GET OUT!" all the girls shouted and they throw the Unwanted Houseguest out and he hit a tree.

"Sheesh a creepy Meme has feelings to you know." He muttered before dissolving into the shadows.

"What is wrong with this Island?" Scarlett asked seeing Hermit dancing by the window talking about "a Good sacrifice."

"Guys...have you seen Kyo?" Nina asked looking around for the white Riolu.

"Not since the prank" Momo mumbled looking worried and then everyone heads shot up.

"THE HERMIT!" they all shouted and jumped up. Nina jumped a little too high and bumped her head again. "OWWW!" she complained rubbing her head before following everyone else outside.

The commotion awoke the Boy's side of the cabin and they were all rushing outside to see what was going on. Dom seeing Nina hurt rushed over to her side.

"My love, I am here to protect you." He said getting down on one knee while everyone else rolled their eyes and Nina looked at Soru.

Soru who watched the duo growled dangerously making his cheeks spark before he yelled and sent a thunder attack Dom's way, it hit the Machamp and sent him flying into the mountain top.

"Well, now we have one less to worry about." Scarlett said as the boys looked at them confused.

"What is going on?" Adam asked.

"Was it Missingno?' Isaac asked.

"It's Kyo, we think Hermit got her." Scarlett said.

"So we have to climb a mountain in the dark….." Soru asked looking at the high mountain and smiling when he saw Dom's shape land on it in a puff of dust.

"We can always fly.." Nina started before turning toward Adam. "If you're ok with that?"

"It's fine. At least we have my tail flame to light the way so it won't be too dark" the friendly fire type said noticing Momo was hanging back in the cabin.

**-000-**

**Soru: I really hate it when Dom does that.**

**Nina: I really hope I can get a chance to tell Soru thanks.**

**-000-**

**Fletchling Girl's cabin.**

"Bree, why are you mad at me?" Lunar asked out of the blue throwing the Mightyena off guard.

"Why do you care?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you seem to be mad at me, but we don't know each other well, is there something I did to you?" Lunar replied genuinely.

"I-its not you….its just….UGHHH." Bree said before running out of the cabin confusing everyone.

**-000-**

**Bree: I don't know how to explain it, but what Lunar said...it threw me off, Man I need time to think.**

**Lunar: If I did something to offend her I do apologize, but I just can't seem to remember what I did .**

**Unwanted Houseguest: So you like hearing camper innermost thoughts...while you were hearing this I slipped into your room.**

**-000-**

"What did you say to her?" Aqua asked the Quilava who stood there confused.

"I just asked what is going on." Lunar replied.

"Maybe you should ask Ava, she seems to be good at illogical activity" Kendra said while laying on her bed

"Speaking of our little psycho, where is she?" Aqua asked missing her fellow dare-devil.

"Um y'all I think I have a clue where she done scampered off too." Lunar said pointing out the window where Hermit was walking by carrying a sack and whistling about a good sacrifice.

"HERMIT!" all the girls except for Kendra shouted and rushed out of the cabin.

"You mean we have to go get her?" Kendra asked before sighing and walking out after her team.

**-000-**

**Keldeo: this program is brought to you by the show My Little Psycho: Insanity is Magic**

**-000-**

"Lunar I heard you scream! What's wrong darling?" Marcus said leading all the males out to the small patch of dry grass the cabin was on.

"That crazy varmit from the Mountains came down and now Ava's gone missin" Lunar tells him before blushing when she realized he called her darling. Shadow glared.

**-000-**

**Shadow: I need to tell Lunar about Marcus. That guy is just not right for a sweet girl like her! *blushes* Ah wait erase that! **

**-000-**

"You ok?" Marcus asked turning toward Shadow drawing everyone else's attention. Shadow quickly turned his facial expression to a neutral look.

"Yea I'm fine, but we should probably go find Ava" Shadow said hoping to divert everyone's attention away from him.

"Is your plan not working?" Marcus asked causing everyone to look at Shadow who raised his eyebrow. "But you're right, lets go." And with that the Darumakas set off in the dark to climb the mountains.

**Victini and Keldeo at the sign post**

"Lets wake the campers up." Victini said glaring at the Fletching female side. "I got just the thing too." he said pointing to the speakers surrounding the cabin,. "When they hear this, they will hit the roof." he hit the bottom and a loud BAHHHHHHHHHHHHH echoed and shattered the windows.

There were no complaints or curses and Victini's eyes twitched. "WHAT THE *****!" he shouted before floating and looking through the window and saw no campers.

"THEIR GONE!" Keldeo shouted worried about the campers' safety.

"If we can't find them we could be sued!" Victini replied and took to the sky to search.

**The Mountain top**

"Theres the hut!" both teams shouted as they arrived in the clearing by air and by land.

"What are you doing here!?" Scarlett and Aqua both asked at the same time.

"Were here to save Kyo/Ava" Nina and Kendra said at the same time.

"Will everyone stop talking at the same damn time!" Dom and Blade yelled at the same time.

"Ah yous make good sacrifice." a new voice said and both teams turned to see Hermit coming up the mountainside. he stopped when he saw all the campers.

"More sacrifices?" he asked. "No need to fight, I sacrifice you all." he said nodding his head vigorously.

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE SACRIFICED!" All the campers yelled.

"Why not." The Alakazam asked. "Its notsa painful, I been doing tee for years."

"We want our friend back!" Momo and Lunar shouted at the same time making Dom and Blade face palm/claw….at the same time.

"I has Good Sacrifice. not bad one." Hermit said with a shudder.

"Hand Kyo over right now!" Nina demanded.

"If he got the white one then were the hell is our psychopath?" Kendra demanded.

"Isa never handa over de sacrifice." Hermit said with a mad cackle before the bag fell and revealed a blue furred Riolu. "AHHHHHHHHH." Hermit screamed.

"Bad Sacrifice! Bad sacrifice be gone." He shouted throwing the sack toward the Darumakas.

"Hahaha I knew you pick me to be the sacrifice! Now sacrifice me baby!" Ava yelled jumping on Hermit's face.

"NEVER!" Hermit shouted and ran into the forest

"Wait, if he has Ava, then where's Kyo?" Momo asked.

"Right here." the Riolu replied coming out of the bushes, her fur was covered in dirt but some of the males still drooped slightly.

"Why were you hiding in the forest?" Adam asked.

"hehe...well I don't really like buildings and I prefer the openness of the forest." Kyo replied smiling sheepishly. "I set up a small camp near the cabins but no one seemed to notice it, I watched you all rush by."

"Makes sense" Scarlette and Aqua said together.

"THAT'S IT! WHOEVER SAYS THE NEXT THING TOGETHER AT THE SAME TIME I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE MY CLAW/FOOT UP THEIR ARSE AND RIP THEIR INSIDES OUT!" Blade and Dom screamed at the same time scaring all the campers before the two powerhouses glared at each other and dove in to kill each other.

"Should we stop them?" Mikey asked hiding behind Kendra.

"No, No let's let them fight this out. It'll be good for them" Soru said smirking evilly as he watched Blade kick Dom's arse.

**-000-**

**Soru: Ah Universe you never let me down. Guess I have to do a good deed now to pay you back **

**Unwanted houseguest: Really...you can DIE! *trips in toilet and gets flushed away***

**Soru: Make that two favors *shudders* **

**-000-**

Blade stood over Dom's beaten form before spitting into the dirt. "We'll you concede?"

"Never in front of a lady." Dom said and picked Blade up before throwing him, Blade landed on Soru wiping the grin off his face.

**-000-**

**Soru: Universe...I thought we had something special.**

**Unwanted houseguest: *climbing out of toilet* You can..ALWAYS DIE!*tolist lid hits him.***

**Soru:...maybe we still have a chance then…**

**-000-**

Victini teleported in before Blade could attack Dom again looking pissed off as he glared at the two teams with Fire burning around him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN! I WENT TO BLAST YOU OUT OF SLEEP AFTER YOU SO RUDELY WENT IN OUR ROOMS! DO REALIZE WE COULD HAVE HAD A LAWSUIT ON OUR HANDS!" He shouted not even caring about their safety.

"We were up here enjoying the air." Aqua said.

"Arceus knows the air in camp could kill us." Shadow added with a smirk

"Get back to camp for the challenge now!" Victini shouted and teleported away.

"You heard the fire fairy reject, lets go" Kendra grumbled heading back down the mountain with the teams following after her.

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"Why was I mad at that Quilava…." Bree wondered as she sat in the clearing when she was suddenly on the beach with the other campers.

"You teleport her but not us?!" Marcus asked mad.

"She creates a lot of drama among the fans." Victini replied as though it explains everything.

"My brother always told me drama is for the city folks that don't have lives of their own and are nothing, but a bunch of snobs" Kendra said mimicking the way Lunar speaks, offending her.

"I ant sounding like dat." Lunar said crossing her paws.

"Yes you do" Blade said.

"Leave her alone." Bree said shocking her team.

"Don't…...you hate her or something?" Kendra asked having expected support from Bree, not a lashing.

"No, and leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you, even though she does on occasion talk like a backwoods ninne" Bree said looking away from her team to the ocean.

**-000-**

**Lunar: It seems Bree is coming around, but that ninne comment though….**

**-000-**

"Campers even though Lunar is in fact a backwoods inbred hillbilly cousin rubbing Quilava she has feelings too." Victini said. "And you can disregard those feelings since she is a Quilava."

Lunar looked really hurt like she was about to cry when her cinnamon colored eyes took on a dark crimson shade as she charged and hit Victini with a Flame wheel that sent him crashing through the sign post.

"Watch what you say ta me ya stupid fire headed butt winged rat!" Lunar growled with her body still ignited with a look of malice in her crimson eyes.

The campers even Keldeo looked on extremely shocked at the way Lunar was acting.

"Well, what do you know. Looks like the backwoods inbred hillbilly cousin rubbing Quilava has a spine after all." Blade said in appreciation before Lunar turned towards him.

"Wanna take a flying lesson too Dragon boy cuz I be more than happy to teach you" Lunar retorted glaring at him as she stalked forward baring her fangs.

"Ohhhh Lunar's gone wild! I wanna do it too!" Ava yelled growling and jumping around while hitting things in her way with Force Palm one of them being Lunar which knocked her into the sign post.

"Ava! You just knocked Lunar out!" Shadow scolded going over to check on her.

"Lunar, are you ok?" he asked watching her shake her head blinking up at him.

"Ah Shadow? What in tarnations happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You snapped and attacked Victini." Shadow explained pointing at the host who was floating next to Keldeo glaring at the Quilava. "But it was like it wasnt you at all."

Lunar blinked at him. "Well, of course not. I never hurt no one even if they were sayin something mean ta me. Where I'm from ladies don't act like that."

"Even when he called you a backwoods inbred hillbilly cousin rubbing Quilava?" Aqua asked.

"Well, now that just wasn't nice of him ta say at all, but I guess my darn old Narcolepsy is back" "Bubba always told me I do some crazy things when I was sleeping" Lunar said sheepishly.

"Your….what?" Marcus asked unsure what Narcolepsy was.

"Narcolepsy is a condition characterized by an extreme tendency to fall asleep whenever in relaxing surroundings or in Lunar's case when she feels threatened or hurt." Scarlett explained.

"How does a sleep disorder cause you to attack someone?" Marcus asked.

"Well she doesn't know how she's acting when she's asleep so I guess when she's sleeping Lunar tends to get violent" Kyo said.

"So instead of sleepwalking...she attacks hosts…." Marcus asked. Everyone who understood nodded.

"Pretty much." Mikey replied.

"If I didn't feel sorry for this team now I think I just found the reason too" Kendra whispered to Blade.

"Well...this won't work out at all, its over Lunar." Marcus said making Lunar tear up.

"W...what?" she asked her voice cracking a bit.

"I said it's over. I can't be with a loose cannon like you" Marcus tells her looking indifferent as Lunar started crying running away from the others.

**-000-**

**Marcus: I'm not risking playing her if there is a chance she will snap and attack me, I'll deal with angry teammates anyday over a crazy nut job.**

**Lunar: I thought he cared about me…..maybe it was Shadow who did…. Oh who am I fooling no guys ever gonna want a screwball like me! *starts bawling her eyes out* **

**Shadow: Maybe now I can try and help Lunar. Marcus is going down for this!**

**Unwanted Houseguest: or maybe you could help your self...SURVIVE!*door opens and houseguest falls out***

**-000-**

Shadow looked ready to kill Marcus when Lunar ran away crying, but sadly Victini interfered before he got the chance.

"Okay kiddos I know we all enjoyed watching the filthy rednecken Quilava get her feelings destroyed, but sadly all good things must come to an end and we have to move on to the challenge" Victini announced getting glares from the girls and some of the males who felt bad for Lunar.

"You are a racist pig" Bree growled.

"Compliments get you nowhere sweet-heart. Anyway for today's challenge each team will nominate one member as a group to represent them while the other two will be picked at Random" Victini explained.

"Why are we nominating one member and not the whole group" Scarlett asked.

"Because I want to make this difficult and complicated for you little punks. Think of it as revenge for my dear sweet Lucy! Anyway the group of three that will be selected will have their brains put to the test in our fabulous Riddle Show!" Victini announced teleporting everyone except Lunar to a theater stage. "And I will find out who killed LUCY!"

The stage had two separate bleachers on the side for each team to sit in, a giant scoreboard/Monitor to view the points and questions, Seven podiums and then you see Keldeo off to the side wearing a gown near the scoreboard.

Victini pops in again wearing a Bow tie as he floated over the biggest podium hold a few note cards. "Okay teams I'll give you five minutes to pick you're one sure fire representative before I pick the randoms"

"Hm… so who should we pick?" Mikey asked the Duramakas as they gathered around in a circle.

"If this island is any indication to Victini's mind then the most logical choice would be Ava." Kendra snorted. Everyone looked at her considering the logic in such an illogical game.

"That makes sense…." Shadow said.

"Wait you're saying Victini will probably give us questions that are crazy, and the best person to answer them would be a crazy person?" Mikey asked.

"Exactly!" Shadow said and everyone turned toward the riolu who was chatting with a tree.

"She definitely fits the crazy part." Kendra observed.

"Ok a crazy camper for a crazy contest." Mikey said confirming their choice.

Meanwhile the Fletchings had no problem picking Scarlett to be their representative. Victini approved and spoke.

"Ok you each have your choice now the other two campers for each side are: for the fletchings Momo and Gamma. For the Darumakas it is Lunar and Bree." Victini announced.

"Lunar isn't here! You didn't teleport her!" Shadow growled glaring at Marcus when he said that.

"Easy fix" Victini said snapping his finger and teleporting the Quilava into the water by the beach.

"Ah I can't swim!" Lunar cried struggling to stay afloat.

"I can't help you inbreds are land bound." Victini replied shaking his head.

"Racist ASSHOLE!" Bree yelled and without thinking she dived into the water to save the drowning fire type.

"Moving on. The six of you will be standing on those pedestals," Keldeo said coming out in a wedding dress, obliviosus to the strange looks everyone was giving him. "IF you get a question wrong then you will be punished."

"How?" Momo asked.

"You'll see." Victini said rubbing his paws together before teleporting the six campers onto the pedestal, suspiciously Lunar was a few feet off and would have fell into the water again if Victini didn't float her up after Keldeo whispered about a lawsuit into his ear.

Victini floated up and stood on the highest podem while the campers were forced to fly or climb their way up and onto the bleachers. Keldeo wearing a stylish evening gown back at the scoreboard.

"WELCOME TO TOTAL POKEMON RIDDLE! Representing Team Fletching we have Scarlett, Momo and Gamma! For Team Darumaka we have Ava, Bree and the inbreed...

"SAY HER NAME RIGHT OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!" Bree snarled.

"Fine... and lastly Lunar. Killjoy" he mumbled while pouting. "Okay contestants the rules are simple I'll read you a riddle if you answer it correctly you score a point, but if you get the riddle wrong you'll make your team lose a point and give the other team a chance to steal. Now that that's settled lets begin!"

"First riddle goes to the Fletching's. Buzz in if you think you know the question, but remember their are consequences to your answers." Kelder said while wearing a glittering red dress as Victini grinned.

"Here we go, this one is an object:

_I summon the tamer of both land and sea,_

_But both will you need to acquire me,_

_Obtained from a wise man, here from the start,_

_For me you'll need both the soul and the heart."_

Scarlett, Momo stood pondering the riddle trying to think of the answer when Gamma buzzed in.

"FLUTE OF THE FIRES!" Gamma shouted and spun around. Everyone looked at him as Scarlett face pawed.

"WRONG!" Victini shouted and he hit a button on his remote, a trapdoor opened up under Gamma and a mountain of Gravel fell from the chute above him knocking him into the water. Victini turned toward the Darumakas. "Anyone?" nobody answered because they were all watching Gamma as a horde of SHarpedo started to circle him. Lightning flashed in the water as Victini teleported Gamma back onto his podium.

"Okay as you just saw if you answer incorrectly you get hit with something random and get knocked into the ocean. Since the Darumaka failed to snatch the riddle neither team earns a point, but since the Fletching's answer was incorrect they are at negative one" Keldeo explained wearing a black halter top as he showed the scoreboard.

"Also each camper get's three answers so Gamma has two more times to answer, but after that he booted off the. Isn't this fun! Now since no one gave me an answer I'll move on to the next one. This goes to the Darumaka's, and this is a pokemon

_Whenever I got turned down, I smiled_

_Whenever I faced a hard situation, I smiled_

_I maybe happy but people call me crazy_

_I surprised any pokemon, even the Legendaries_

_And give them a celebration to be remembered of every histories_

_Who am I?_

"That makes no damn sense!" Bree yelled, then everyone instantly turned toward Ava, who happened to have her paw to her chin thinking.

"Is it….Ludicolo?" Ava asked and when a ding was heard everyone stood open mouthed.

"Correct! Dang didn't think someone get that one" Victini muttered.

Keldeo in a blue ball gown changed the scoreboard revealing a one for the Darumaka's and a negative one for the Fletchings.

"Back to you Fletching's with a pokemon riddle again

_My emotions are misunderstood_

_My moves are limited, so they say I'm no good_

_They call me names_

_But wait and see_

_My signature moves_

_Are for the ladies_

_Who Am I?_

Scarlett knew the answer and went to hit her buzzer, but Gamma hit his first. "Oh no not again!" she whined.

"FREE THE BASS!" Gamma yelled getting punched off his podium by Victini pressing the wrong buzzer.

"Wrong! Darumaka's do you wanna steal?" he asked as Gamma floated back to his spot while Keldeo changed the scoreboard again wearing a purple night gown.

Everyone looked to Ava to see if she would answer, but someone else buzzed in.

"Is it Metapod" Lunar answered.

"Hahaha I can add Idiot to my list of insu...uhhh dammit you said Metapod didn't you" he groaned hitting the right buzzer meaning Keldeo changed the scoreboard to 2 to negative two.

"You got lucky cousin rubber" Victini muttered though slit eyes.

Lunar smiled proud of herself though her smile fail soon after.

"Next riddle is for the Darumakas and its another pokemon riddle

_I'm rather plain and ordinary._

_Yet I'm a pain in the a** to find._

_I'm more feminine than masculine._

_But hang in haunted homes_

"Is it Gothireta" Bree answered after buzzing in.

"Why couldn't you be the hillbilly" Victini grumbled hitting the wrong buzzed making Bree get zapped by the platform. "Fletchings, care to guess?"

Gamma went to hit the buzzer, but Scarlett tossed him away with her psychic powers before hitting the buzzer. "It's Snubbull!" she hissed.

"Correct!" Victini announced hitting the right buzzer as Keldeo changed the scoreboard showing the Fletching's at negative one and the Darumaka's at one.

"Fletching you're riddle is about a pokemon trainer:

_I'm a master at puzzles _

_You'll see me in disguise _

_Don't think too hard,_

_Or your ears will blow steam _

_And I wear a hat to keep my head dry_

Scarlett hit the buzzer before Gamma got back up_. _"The answer in Blaine the Cinnabar Island Gym leader" she answered getting the correct ding bring her team's score back to zero.

"Well, Darumaka we're back to you with another item riddle

_To get me you must endure_

_an eternity of boredom_

_But I will be of great value_

_when your legs are tired and sore_

"Judging from the last line Im guessing it is you VIctini, since you're use to stalking woman." Bree said with a smile at the enraged look on the rodent's face.

"WRONG!" Victini screamed hitting the wrong buzzer making Bree platform lunch her in the air and into the Sharpedo infested water.

"Oh you wanna fight fishes lets go" Bree barked clawing the Sharpedo as they approached her.

"Fletching's would you like to steal?" And Victini bring Bree back up" Keldeo said wearing a hula-girl dress as he reduced the Daurmaka's score to zero tying the teams up again.

Scarlett was going to answer again but saw Gamma was moving to answer and jumped over to knock him off missing her chance to answer, but she was okay with it seeing as the score was tied.

"Bree's joke was almost as good as our prank" Momo whispered to Scarlett hoping to cheer her up before giggling and Victini's eyes were alight with fire.

"YOUUUUUUUU." He screamed about to tackle Momo until Keldeo held him back. "YOU MURDERED LUCY!"

Keldeo turned toward the camera. "We will return shortly.

Screen goes black…..

…

…..

…

…

….

….

….

"Welcome back!" Keldeo shouted cheerfully as Victini was covered in cuts and scrapes and the camp was in a mess.

"Moving on." Victini said. "Next riddle is for Momo. Don't you dare hit you're buzzer Fox and Magnet!" he growled glaring fiercely at a shaking Momo. "It's a pokemon riddle

_There is something odd about me_

_And it's hard for me to flee_

_I'm considered something unique_

_Why is life so bleak?_

_Who am I?_

"Well murderer do you know the answer? Do ya?!" Victini demanded holding his finger over the wrong buzzer ready to torment Momo.

"Ahhh... Umm... is it Sp..Spiritomb?" Momo squeaked out scared of Victini clinging to her stand afraid to fly so she closed her ready to hear the wrong buzzer.

"WHAT THE *****, how in ****** did you get that ***** ******* right you no good ****** little ***** piace of ******* ******* ***** *********." Victini shouted.

"Ummm we'll be back again after this commercial break..."

**-000- **

**Total Pokemon Wonder Island is sponsored by the creators of Pokie-Oh's your child's favorite morning time breakfast!**

**Total Pokemon Wonder island is also brought to you by Censor-con, when you need something Censored….give us a ***** call**

**-000-**

"And we're back!" Keldeo said as Victini was huffing and Momo had tears in her eyes.

"Ok the next riddle is for the Darumakas,

_In the beginning they stand no chance against me_

_if they want to survive they can only flee_

_as the journey goes on my usefulness decreases a ton_

_and at the end im used by almost none_

"Okay I'm trying the Psycho's way and say something total random here. Dragon Rage" Bree said getting ready to blast off, but was shocked to hear the correct buzzer. "Seriously that shit really works!"

"Apparently it works for only your team seeing as Gamma can spit out nothing, but nonsense and get it wrong" Scarlett growled glaring at the idiotic magnet as he spun around in his platform.

"Well it seems we have come down to the final question. Scarlett, Ava step forward" Victini ordered getting the two females to stand in the middle of the stage as one buzzer separated them. "Seeing as you two where the chosen one's from your teams you will decide who wins this challenge by solving the final riddle. Here we go...

_Which is heavier, a ton of Star Pieces or a ton of Pidgey Feathers?_

Scarlett went in and hit the buzzer with Ava standing off thinking on the question.

"Well, Victini it makes sense that the Star Pieces would be heavier, but considering it's you and you're messed up mind I'm going have to say that the Ton of Pidgey's Feathers are the heaviest" Scarlett deduced.

The Fletching's sat in suspense as the awaited for the Victini's verdict.

"Scarlett you are... WRONG!" Victini shouted.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE!" Scarlett screamed unable to believe she got it wrong.

"Nope, you answer is wrong. Ava you're turn if you get the answer right you win the challenge for you team. So Ava what is your answer?"

"There only one other answer it's obvious she's going to win!" Dom yelled.

"Well, of course the answers obvious. The answer is they both weigh the same. The star pieces weigh a Ton as do the Feathers" Ava said nodding confidently at her answer.

Kendra face-palmed . "Why did we pick her" she grumbled.

"Ava you are... ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Victini cheered with the scoreboard Lighting up with the word Winner in bright bold letters.

"WHAT THE *****!" Scarlett shouted losing it as she spat fire and her fur became ruffled and fluffed out "She is crazy how did her illogic beat real logic!" She stood there shaking as Nina lead her back to the cabin mumbling about the insanity of the island.

"TIME TO VOTE!" Victini shouted teleporting all the Darumaka's away who were congratulating Ava while the Fletchings were looking between Gamma and Scarlett who was far away in the cabin.

"You can only vote for one of the campers who were used to answer questions today." Victini said.

"Is it really a question then?" Kyo asked as everyone turned toward Gamma who was still rotating in mid-air.

"GOOD-BYE GAMMA!" Victini shouted before launching the Magnet into the cannon "Though I would have picked Momo." he said afterward and teleported the Fletchings away while they glared at him.

**HELLO READERS A LOT OF emotinal BREAKDOWNS TODAY, see if you can guess the answer to the first riddle since neither team could, leave your answer in the review or I will chop your toes off with a axe ^_^, see you next time and thank ****LazyFoxLover**** for being a MAJOR HELP with this chap, it wouldn't have gotten done without her. Also I give credit to Ultimate Pokemon Riddle Thread for the awesome riddles. , Read and review**

**Fletchling: Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 8**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite)9**


	5. Episode 5: WAR

**Welcome, now read! **

Chapter 5: This Means WAR!

**Fletching Girl's cabin**

"How did Ava win!" Scarlett asked herself while sitting in their cabin that night. Her fur was a mess and she had a twitch in her eye, "Shes crazy."

"Calm down Scarlett." Nina said patting the fellow fox on the back.

"She defies LOGIC!" Scarlett shouted before cackling madly and twitching.

"So does this island." Nina said, this calmed Scarlett slightly, She moved to a slight quiver.

"It'll be ok." Kyo said comforting Momo who was bawling her eyes out at how Victini cussed at her.

"He…. said so much" Momo complained.

"You have to remember, Victini was never loved so he treats everyone like *** because his parents were like that." Kyo said making Momo laugh a little.

"I don't like Victini he's so mean" Momo said losing her smile. "He said some really hurt things."

"I know he did and that's why we're going to get back at him" Kyo announced.

"Really? How he's on to us so I doubt he'll leave himself open again" Momo said.

"Don't worry I think you're devious little prankster mind will think of something" Kyo tells her cheering the sad little mouse up.

**-000-**

**Momo: Kyo was right I can't let Victini get me down. Just wait and see I'm going to make him pay for what he said to me**

**Victini: You want a war Mousy you got one! I will avenge LUCY!  
**

**-000- **

**Darumaka Girl Cabin**

Lunar was hiding under her covers refusing to come out even with Ava, Aqua and Bree trying to comfort her.

"Lunar you have to ignore that racist jack*** he's not worth the tears and neither is that playboy *****hole." Bree tells her.

"Yea, Victini's an ***hole and Marcus was an insensitive jerk. I bet we can give him the boot even if he is kinda charming" Aqua said trying to make her feel better.

"Why are you so depressed about it anyway. It's obvious Shadow was the guy with the real feelings for you so just move on already" Kendra grumbled trying to hide the fact she felt bad for Lunar too.

Lunar still refused to come out or say anything, but she wrote something on a sheet of paper and showed it to the others.

"_I'm not talking anymore. I'm tired of everyone mocking my accent and who I am, so from now on I'm going to stay silent" _

**-000-**

**Kendra: Look I know I've been kind of a mean and a jerk to everyone, but I have a heart too ya know and I just feel bad because I was one of the main ones that mocked her accent... I hope she doesn't stay silent forever**

**-000-**

**Darumaka Boy Cabin**

Mikey was currently hiding underneath his bed scared to death while Blade stayed off to the side watching as Shadow and Marcus fought enjoying the battle.

"¡Pedazo de buena ******" le haces daño! Usted no merecen AUN VIVO ************" the normally soft spoken Zorua screamed furiously, transforming into a Machoke and he tackled Marcus trying to choke him. Marcus jumped to the side dodging the attack.

"Usted pedacito de *****, No me importa lo que el *****, dices thatâ ****** monstruo no vale nada para mí." Marcus spat before looking up. "¿Por qué el aire Ewe habla español?"

**-000-**

**Pichu intern: The spanish filter is fixed, we replayed the proper scene below.**

**Darumaka Boy Cabin**

Mikey was currently hiding underneath his bed scared to death while Blade stayed off to the side watching as Shadow and Marcus fought enjoying the battle.

"You no good piece of ******", YOU HURT HER, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ****** EVEN ****** LIVE" the normally soft spoken Zorua screamed furiously, transforming into a Machoke and he tackled Marcus trying to choke him. Marcus jumped to the side dodging the attack.

"You little piece of *****, I dont care what the *****, you say that ****** freak is not worth anything to me. " Marcus spat.

"You are **** no good piece of **** and you are leaving next." Blade said breaking up the fight and turning towards Shadow he added "Why don't you go check on Lunar?" Shadow nodded and shifted back to his zorua form and ran out the door.

**-000-**

**Blade: Marcus is a low down mother ****** and for that he's packing his **** up and leaving! I dont care if I am portrayed as cruel and ruthless I hate that guy *turns toward camera* if you show this to anyone I swear I will rip your ****** throat out.**

**Marcus: Oh they think I'll leaving this early in the game? Ha that's what they think *grins evilly* I have a plan.**

**-000-**

**Fletching Boy Cabin**

"You need to get it through your thick skull that Nina is madly in love with me!" Dom shouted shoving a finger into the Shinx's side knocking him off his bunk.

"She hates you!" Soru shouted. "Why cant you get that through your muscle bound skull!"

"She needs a real man not a pipsqueak punk that attacks his competition when they're not looking." Dom said flexing.

"Ya a man, not a pile of muscles." Soru replied. Dom glared and picked the Shinx up and was about to throw him through window but an, orange scaly hand grabbed his wrist and Adam frowned.

"What do you want scale head?" Dom asked.

"Put him down." Adam replied calmly.

"Make me you overgrown lizard." Dom countered and was about to jerk his hand away when Adam applied pressure and picked up the 286 pound fighting type, the Machamp's grip loosened so he let go of Soru and Adam throw Dom through a window with one hand while catching Soru with the other.

"You okay little buddy?" Adam asked putting the Shinx back on his bunk.

"Yea thanks man" Soru tells him.

"No problem" the gentle fire type said smiling

"Missingno has possessed you!" Isaac shouted before running out of the cabin confusing the Shinx and Charizard.

**-000-**

**Adam: That Bidoof is a little weird, but yea I'm usually not one for violence, but I didn't like how Dom was acting so I thought I needed to step in**

**Isaac: Missingno influence is getting too strong! I might need to recruit an Allie in this mission, Dom seems to be smart enough to resist Missingno's influence.**

**-000- **

Isaac rushed out of the cabin and found Dom by following the Machamp shaped holes in the trees. When he stopped he found Dom pulling his arms out of a tree.

"That lizard tailed little*** - Dom was interrupted by Isaac.

"IS POSSESSED BY MISSING!" Isaac shouted causing Dom to turn around and look at him.

'What did you say?' Dom asked, unsure if Isaac was insulting him or not.

"I said 'Adam is possessed by Missingno." Isaac explained and Dom looked at him. "I need allies in order to stop his influence."

**-000-**

**Dom: After that last stunt that Shinx is out of here, but I will need allies, this Bidoof and Nina will give me a guaranteed 3 vote, all I have to do is recruit one more under my leadership and I will rule half the votes.**

**-000-**

"I'll join your alliance if you do as I say." Dom said bending down and whispering as Isaac nodded vigorously..

**outside of the Darumaka girl cabin**

"What do you mean she's not speaking?" Shadow asked as the door was barred by Ava.

"Sorry dark fox, but she has taken the vow of silence" Ava explained with a shudder. "She's also hiding in the covers of despair as her soul transcends into the abyss of darkness and despair, only a song of true love can grasp her and pull her free.."

"Ah are you saying I have to sing a song to get her to talk to me?" Shadow asked unsure of what the insane Riolu was saying, but the word song caught his eye and he saw a conveniently discarded banjo laying by a tree.

'Who was that?" Bree asked as Ava closed the door and Shadow disappeared into the night.

**The next morning.**

"WAKE UP CAMPERS!" Keldeo shouted and was greeted with the usual groans and curses that were missing last morning. The campers all approached the mess hall and Scarlett noticed there seemed to be division among the boy's side of their team as Adam was speaking to Soru who was glaring at Dom, while Dom was glaring at him and Adam, Isaac was watching Adam.

"Girls…." She started drawing all their attention as they turned and saw the visible anger emanating from their own team.

"Should we do something?" Momo asked.

"Well, we outnumber them, maybe we should cut our losses and form an alliance." Kyo said.

"How do we outnumber them?" Scarlett asked. "There are four of them and four of us.

"If it helps getting rid of Dom then I'm all for it" Nina said wearing a helmet on her head before seeing what Scarlett ment.

"Well, once Nina and Soru finally get together he can join us." Kyo said and everyone turned toward Nina who sat there open mouthed and blushing redder than Victini hitting on a dude.

"You knew?" she squeaked.

"Its pretty obvious." Kyo replied and all the girls nodded in agreement.

"D-o you think he likes me?' Nina asked before biting into a berry she grabbed.

"Have you seen how he reacts when Dom hits on you?" Scarlett asked.

"Yea he's always attacking him with his scary Thunder attacks" Momo said shaking a bit

"How are they scary?" Nina asked turning toward the Pichu who looked away.

"Well you kno..." Momo started but she was saved when the Darumaka team came in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT SPEAKING!" Victini shouted at Bree. "If she doesn't talk, I can't make fun of her and ratings will drop!"

"This has nothing to do with your ******** ratings!" Bree shouted smacking Victini away so she could get some of the berries the mysterious chef made. Before anyone could say anything else the lights dimmed as Shadow dragged in a Banjo and approached Lunar who looked up confused.

Shadow started to play and sing:

_Ohhh Lunar, my southern gal,_

_why do you have to scowl,_

_Victini is an *** and you must ignore him,_

_he is very dim._

_Can't you see I love you so much,_

_It hurts if I can't hear your voice like being hit by…a crutch?_

_Bottom line is I love you and your voice is silky smooth and soft._

_I love you like…. Victini loves his gun's cleaning cloth._

_Will you speak for me?_

_Will you let your voice run free? _

_Lunar my southern Gal!_

_Will you speak to me?_

Surprisingly both teams clapped as Lunar had a tear in her eye and she reached forward and hugged Shadow.

"Thank you" Lunar tells him hugging him as Victini floated up.

"OH YA! the insults are BACK ON!" Victini said pumping a fist in the air and was smack by the banjo as it broke over his head.

"So since there is happiness now, what do you have planned to ruin it?" Kendra asked.

"Today's challenge is…...WAR!" Victini said as the more hostile groups smiled.

"Here are the rules," Keldeo said a sa pile of guns were teleported behind him. "Each camper will be given a M16 and you kill the other team. Any questions?"

"Ah are their actual bullets in them?" Marcus asked glaring at Shadow.

"**** NO we arent go to have you kill each other."Victini shouted. You will be using Painballs. They hurt as bad as a real bullet, and will leave you all hurting and provide the same enjoyment but without the threat of lawsuits."

"You said Painball?" Dom asked. Victini replied by picking up the nearest gun and shot Dom with it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled falling on the ground. everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Begin!" Victini yelled and everyone rushed to grab a gun and ran in different directions. "Also if you target the murderer and the inbred cousin rubbin hillbilly, Ill give you a Prize!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Momo and Lunar screamed.

"You killing Lucy and being a Quilava isn't fair either, DEAL WITH IT!" Victini yelled.

**-000-**

"That prize is mine" Marcus whispered aiming for Lunar's head as she and Shadow walked out of some bushes.

"IF YOU SHOOT YOUR TEAMMATES YOU ARE ELIMINATED!" Keldeo shouted over the intercon.

"Even if its the inbred?" Marcus asked the air.

"NO THAT'S FI- Victini shouted but was smacked by Keldeo. "Yes, even if its her"

Marcus cursed and decided to head back into the forest. He had a better plan for revenge, he headed toward Victini's trailer grinning.

"Where is everyone? Do ya think they're really going to shoot me? " Lunar asked holding her M16 looking kinda scared.

"Don't know, but we'll find them and if anyone tries to shoot you I'll protect you" Shadow tells her making her smile as they trotted away into the forest together.

**-000-**

"Quit following me!" Nina yelled directing it at Dom, but Dom took it as her yelling at Soru.

"You heard her pipsqueak quit following her!" Dom yelled at Soru who just glared back at him.

"She's yelling at you bone head!" Soru yelled back at the muscle head.

"Can we use regular moves or will we be disqualified?" Scarlett asked.

"The rules are you have to use your guns so yes. If you use moves you are disqualified" Keldeo announced.

"******!" Soru yelled redirecting his thunder attack so it missed Dom who was still flirting with Nina even though she was trying to get away.

**-000-**

Momo was hiding behind rocks and trees as she walked with Kyo scared she was going to get attacked.

"Momo calm down. I'm not going to let Victini get you besides we have to find the others before they find us" Kyo tells her.

"You're right, Nothing to be scared of right" Momo said coming out of hiding when Soru's stray thunder attack hit the rock she was hiding behind. "AHHHHH!" she screamed jumping at Kyo shaking with tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"Momo what's wrong it's just electricity?" the white Riolu said watching as the pichu just shook in her arms.

**-000-**

**Kyo: Is Momo afraid of electric attacks? She's an electric type though? Great Ava's insanity is effecting everything.**

**-000-**

"This is BULL****! I can't find anyone to shoot. This is a violence induced challenge the perfect one for me so why the **** can't I find anyone to shoot!" Blade screamed slashing up a few trees around him, but accidentally hit his gun trigger making him shoot Steve the Quilava intern in the gonads.

"Does that count for anything?" Blade wondered hearing the Quilava moaning in pain and Victini cackling loudly.

"YES! YOU JUST EARNED A SPOT ON MY FRIEND LIST!" Victini tells him still laughing at Steve's pained moans.

"Can I get something better?" Blade asked receiving no answer. "Figures!"

**-000-**

"What to do, what to do." Mikey asked himself as he walked having abandoned the gun at the pole.

"Why did I mock her accent…." Kendra wondered as she wandered along the path, as she walked along the path she bumped into the icy mite. "WATCH IT!" she shouted reflexively.

"S-sorry!" Mikey shouted calming slightly seeing it was a teammate.

"Its ok... Hey Mikey am I mean?" Kendra asked baffling the Burgmite

**-000-**

Bree was stomping her way through the forest growling at not being able to find anyone until she stopped and heard rustling to the left of her. "Finally!" she whispered getting her M16 ready to shoot.

"Stupid Pidove" Shadow growled trying to paw the twigs and leaves out his fur.

"Well, ya kinda scared them ya know" Lunar teased padded out after him.

Bree seeing it was Shadow and Lunar withdrew her M16 and walked out to meet them. "You guys are lucky I waited to see who was in there before I fired" Bree tells them before raising a brow at Shadow's appearance. "Do I want to know?"

"Shadow here scared a family of Pidoves who hit'em with a gust attack" Lunar tells her giggling when the illusion fox pouted at her.

"It was an accident!" he shouted indignantly making the two females laugh at him when one of the Pidoves came back and perched themselves on his head. "Not Funny!"

**-000-**

"So, what stunt should we work on next?" Ava asked as they wandered through the woods.

"Parachuting from the tallest tree?" the shiny Servine replied looking up seeing a tree over three hundred feet tall.

"What about a chute?" Ava asked.

'We'll make one out of leaves." Aqua replied leading Ava toward the tree.

**-000-**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! Since You can't seem to find anyone but your own team mates, friendly fire is now on!"

"You heard him!" Dom said as he and Soru trained their guns on each other. They both opened fire unknowingly hitting Scarlet and Nina who 'died' and then Soru shot Dom in the head before running off.

Soru ran blindly through the woods with his gun clasped in his mouth, he dodged Momo's shot when she tried to shoot at him thinking he was the enemy.

"Momo wrong person!" Soru shouted.

"Sorry!" Momo whined before wincing as she watched Soru get shoot by Blade who then locked on her.

"Squak for me mouse, I want that prize" Blade said snipping Momo between the eye, Mome fell to the ground 'dead'.

"TAKE THAT MURDERER!" Victini yelled cackling again. "You're two for three Blade make me proud!"

"I just want immunity!" Blade growled dodging Kyo's attack as he dashed back into the forest.

**-000-**

"Now for my amazing 300 foot drop!" Aqua shouted while putting on her questionably homemade parachute of leaves.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ava shouted from the ground.

"Its fine, what could go wrong?" Aqua shouted back before realizing what could go wrong. she jumped and a gust of wind knocked her into the tree as she fell, she hit every branch on the way and even the occasional Pidove. When she hit the ground she fell into a hole and landed on a pile of gold.

"You ok?' Ava asked looking into the pit.

Aqua gave a thumb's up and climbed out of the pit….to be shot by Blade. Ava turned her m16 around and started to fire in every direction and hit Blade in the back as he turned to leave thinking Aqua was the only crazy in the area.

Ava was wondering along the path she stopped to speak to a Red Oak that caught her attention. Isaac was wondering along the path and stopped when he saw Ava having a heated debate about the season with a tree.

"Missingno will affect you no longer." Isaac said before shooting AVa in the head and wondering off.

**-000-**

"I think the Pidove likes you Shadow" Bree comments as the Pidove pecks affectionately at his eye.

"OW!" Shadow shouted covering his eye while Lunar and Bree were laughing...then a shot rang out and Bree fell to the ground.

"RUN!" Shadow shouted nudging Lunar in the side to get her to move, but Lunar tripped and caused her M16 to go off.

"OW" Kyo yelled falling out of her tree as the Pidove squeaked in laughter.

"Oh Gosh I so sorry!" Lunar says feeling bad about shooting the white Riolu.

"Ah Lunar you're supposed to do that" Shadow points out before the Pidove starts to peck at his eye again. "Knock it off!"

**-000-**

Mikey laid next to Kendra's dead body cowering in fear as Marcus approached him grinning.

"You're dead." Marcus said shooting Mikey before loading his gun with a special bullet.

"Do you think we will run into anymore people?' Shadow's voice asked and Marcus climbed a nearby tree grinning.

"I dont know but that Pidove seems to enjoy hurting you" Lunar replied as they came out and Shadow was covered in peck marks. Shadow leaned in to kiss Lunar when the Pidove chose that moment to peck at Shadow's eye... again.

"OW!" Shadow shouted and Lunar giggled before kissing his eye. At that moment a more realistic gunshot was heard and Shadow fell to the ground in pain. Lunar looked down in shock and sw he was bleeding along his spine.

"SHADOW!" Lunar screamed starting to shake as she saw blood dripping down his dark fur

and collecting into a crimson puddle at her paws.

"Im...im fine." Shadow said between pain breaths as Marcs jumped down laughing.

Lunar was shaking as the blood covered her paws and soon Shadow wasn't a bleeding Zorua anymore, but an Umbreon. "Eclipse... NO NO NO NOT AGAIN! YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled glaring at Marcus.

"Yes I did." Marcus replied calmly not seeing Isaac approaching and aiming at them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Lunar screamed igniting into flames as she tackled Marcus to the ground biting and scratching him with her eyes burning a malicious crimson red…..then shots rang out as Isaac emptied his clip onto her and Marcus.

"AND THE FLETCHLINGS WIN!" Victini shouted teleporting all the campers into the clearing.

"SHADOW'S DEAD!" Lunar cried and Victini turned paler than a Froslass.

"NO! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE SO EARLY ON, I COULD BE SUED!" Victini shouted and teleported the Pichu nurse who rushed over to remove Shadow's body. The Pichu examined Shadow before speaking.

"He's…...not dead." the Pichu said and everyone gasped. "The Pidove is though." everyone turned and saw the Pidove laying on the ground twitching and in pain.

"What a relief!" Victini said before hitting the Pidove on the head with a shovel and then sent Steve to dig a hole.

"Then why is Shadow not breathing?" Lunar asked.

"Whoops...I thought I was gonna die… and that graze really hurt.." Shadow said smiling sheepishly and standing up.

"But how did a real bullet get into Marcus's gun?" Kyo asked and everyone turned to Marcus who tried to look innocent.

"I don't know?" he lied. "It was in there when I shot it." he claimed.

"Liar! He broke into Victini trailer!" Momo shouted.

"You can settle this at elimination, which will be….NOW!" Victini shouted and teleported the Darumaka team to the firepit.

"Darumakas you know the drill. Vote for the teammate you want to see dead!" Keldeo shouted and all the campers glared at Marcus.

**-000-**

**Shadow: ****Mākasu**** is out of here!**

**Ava: That heartless jerk shall transcend into the pit of elimination as he melts from the living memory and only to be found through the tie and spatial distortions of love.**

**Lunar: NO GOOD HEARTBREAKER!**

**Mikey: M-marcus**

**Kendra: I guess Marcus, he really hurt Lunar**

**Bree: Marcus**

**Blade: Marcus**

**Aqua: *spits out a chunk of gold* I guess Blade….**

**Marcus: HA, they think I'm leaving THAT easily.**

**-000-**

"The following campers are safe….Mikey, Bree, Kendra, Aqua, Ava and Shadow." Victini said as the remaining three glared.

"Blade you are a powerhouse and dangerous, Marcus you hurt Lunar and shot her new boyfriend and Inbred….well that says it all." Victini said before continuing. "The person going home is…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

….

Keep going

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

….Keep going

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

Keep going

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

"BLADE!" Victini shouted as everyone gasped.

"NO WAY!" Shadow yelled dumbfounded by the results.

"Bye bye Dragon" Marcus taunted while Blade looked at him smirking. Blade made a motion to tackle him when Victini spoke up.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Blade isn't leaving tonight!" Victini yelled making Marcus look up terrified.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he demanded.

"Today was a reward challenge! And Blade won the Prize for his amazing skill of hitting Steve the inbred intern in the gonads..."

"HEY I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YA KNOW" Steve cried burying the Pidove with a limp.

"... and the no good Lucy killer!" Victini shouted. "He gets a…...Victini PLUSH!" Blade growled and shredded the life sized doll. "Which awarded him immunity and if he would have shot the shiny inbred I would have given him his own cabin full of all types of luxuries, but sadly he didn't get the triple."

"You're are such a ****" Bree muttered

"Again complements won't get you anywhere' Victini said and teleported the campers away before returning to his clean and remodeled trailer.

**-000-**

A lone figure was leaving the recording shack with small DVD and stepped out from the shadows and laid the DVD with a note down at the door of the Fletching female cabin. The figure throws a pebble at the window and when no one came he throw a break that shattered the glass. still no one came and getting mad the figure picked up a large rock and throw it at the door, at the same time Nina opened the door and the rock hit her and knocked her back into the figure silently cursed and ran away, but quickly threw the DVD on one of the bunks while the girls checked on the unconscious Eevee.

**Come back ya here and dont forget to read and review. Thanks again to LazyFoxLover for helping with this chapter. Also Congradulations DarkArcnine33 You solved the riddle correctly and now the mysterious figure shall appear and knock you out with a rock YAY! Join us next time on TOTAL POKEMON WONDER ISLAND!**

**Fletchling: Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Isaac (bidoof), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp) 8**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Lunar (Shiny Quilava), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 9**

**Alliances: **

**Fletchings Scarlett, Momo, Kyo and Nina. Dom and Isaac. Adam and Soru. 3 alliances**

**Darumaka: Bree, Shadow and Lunar. Ava and Aqua. **


	6. Episode 6: FEAR!

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON WONDER ISLAND!**

**Episode 6: Face Your Fears! Your worst memory comes to life **

**Fletchling Girl's cabin!**

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked the Eevee who was laying on her bed.

"What happened?" Nina asked rubbing her head.

"A random rock crashed into you." Momo replied.

"Why me…" Nina asked before turning and seeing something reflect the moonlight. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Scarlett asked before turning on the light and everyone saw the small DVD with a note attached to it. Scarlett picked the note up. "Its addressed to Momo."

"What does it say?" Momo asked walking over to Scarlett.

"It says,

_Dear Momo,_

_This DVD contains some information that may benefit you._

_Sincerely,_

_Victini's number one enemy _

"Hmmm I don't usually do videos for a prank, but I'll make an exception this time, but only after I see what's on the video and probably add in some of my own flare" Momo said going into her plotting mood.

Outside the girl cabin's they heard yelling and when they looked out the window they see Soru and Dom yelling at each other.

"Can they ever give it a rest!" Kyo sighed rubbing her head looking towards Nina who was shaking her head in exasperation.

"For now lets sneak into the recording shack and see what is on this tape." Nina said before watching Dom pick Soru up only to be shocked by the Shinx's electricity.

Momo shivered as she watched Dom get electrocuted and tried to hide away with Kyo and now Scarlett giving her worried looks.

**-000-**

**Scarlett: I've notice that Momo shirks away from Soru when he uses electricity. It's a strange thing for a Pichu to be afraid of electricity. **

**-000-**

**Fletchling Boy's cabin**

"Put him down." Adam said walking out of their cabin as Dom was about to punch Soru with three of his fists. Dom stopped and it seemed he actually thought for a minute and dropped Soru onto the ground.

"You Missingno influenced minon! Back!" Isaac said holding a chair and pointing at Adam. "BACK I SAY!"

"You ok Soru?" Adam asked ignoring the Bidoof's chair poking into his side.

"Yea I'm good" Soru said rubbing his head before he looked up to see the girls sneaking out of their cabin. "Where are they going?" he asked Adam.

"Nina is clearly running away because you keep trying to win her over." Dom said making Soru goran.

"When I talk to you I feel like taking a hammer to your head so you can learn not to be such a dumb***!" Soru yelled.

"What you say pipsqueak!" Dom yelled going to punch Soru, but Adam caught his fist and tossed him across the camp.

"MISSINGNO WILL NOT WIN!" Isaac yelled as he went after Dom.

"Thanks dude" Soru said.

"Is he ok?" Soru asked the Charizard as the Bidoof disappeared into the night.

**Darumaka Girl's cabin**

"So, Are you and Shadow official?" Bree asked the Quilava sitting on her bunk.

"Ya...unless Marcus does something else." Lunar replied.

"He won't." Kendra growled surprising all the girls.

"Waa?" Bree asked as everyone looked at Kendra in surprise.

"I'm sorry about before…." Kendra said and Lunar looked at her with a smile.

"Its ok, I forgive you! Forgive and Forget is my motto" Lunar tells her. "What did I say, I forgot y'all" she joked.

"Thanks." Kendra said smiling at Lunar's poor and horrible attempt of a joke.

"Noooo! The INBRED can't become popular among the campers! It'll ruin everything I've worked for! I have to destroy her some way!" Victini shouted as he fell out of the air vent into the middle of the room. "Ummmm you didn't hear any of that did you?"

Bree smirked down at him as she cracked her knuckles. "I did and I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson in manners!"

Bree then proceeds to smack him and he flew through the wall into the boy's side were arguing could be heard.

**Darumaka Boy's Cabin**

"You cheating *******! You switched the votes to save you're sorry ***" Shadow yelled firing a shadow ball at him.

"Piss off you bloody fox!" Marcus yelled hitting the shadow ball away with poison jab.

"You shoot me! Your sick in the head and I'm going to enjoy watching you get blasted off and hopefully drown or get mauled by sea pokemon!" Shadow yelled at him before leaving the cabin while Blade glared at Marcus and Mikey shivered under his bed.

"Stupid fox." Marcus muttered before laying on his bunk and going to sleep,

**-000-**

**Shadow: I'm usually a cool dude that gets along with anyone, Marcus just rubs me the wrong way and I wanna see him hurt. Am I bad guy for wanting that?**

**Blade: That dumb lion ****** UP! The team's onto his little trick so if we lose to day its good riddance to that mother********

**-000-**

**In the Woods!**

"Did you get the trap set?" Dom asked Isaac.

"I am ready to rid the world of Missingno!" Isaac shouted while saluting.

"Good, we'll capture 'Missingno' later tonight." Dom said rubbing his hands together before heading back to the cabin.

**The Record shack**

The girls were standing in the old shack filled with video monitors, Momo popped the DVD into the Player and everyone watched as the screen buzzed to life. The girls stood there wide eyed as the video played.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Nina shouted covering her tail as Kyo smashed the screen with Focus blast. All the girls stood there shuddering except Momo who didn't understand what was bad about it.

"what the was that?" Momo asked.

'You don't need to know EVER!" Kyo replied.

**-000-**

**Scarlett: Why….**

**Kyo: would they…**

**Nina: Show something so…*hugs tail*.**

**Momo: what was it?**

**-000-**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The teams all take their seats at the table with the Fletching girls talking cheerfully as Momo whispered out her plan with the girls nodding excitedly.

Soru and Adam take this time to approach them seeing as Dom and Isaac were still in the cabin sleeping.

"Hey girls! What's got you guys so excited this morning?" Soru asked taking a seat next to Nina who was wearing a helmet, safety goggles, and leg pads. "Ah nice getup, but I don't think you need all that stuff on."

"Are you kidding me! I've been beaten up this entire game! I'm surprised I not in the emergency room yet" the little eevee cried.

"Nina I promise you the chances of anything else happening to you is zero to none. How about you lose the leg pads for now and as the day goes by you take the other stuff off too" Soru said persuaded.

"Okay, but if something happens I'm going into a protective bubble" the timid normal type stated as she took off her leg pads making the shinx smile.

"Good. Now what's got you all so hyped?" he asked again.

"Its a surprise!" Momo declared grinning munching down on her plate of pecha berries feeling her sugar rush kicking in. "WOOOOO Today's going to be super special awesome!" she cheered bouncing around.

"Especially after what we saw…." Kyo said ominously.

"Ok…...Nina can I talk to you outside?" Soru asked seeing Dom glare at him when he walked into the mess hall while girls all said "OOOOOOO" in high girly voices.

"Sure." Nina said confused as Kyo nudged her forward and she followed Soru out. Not paying attention she didn't see Soru turn and she walked right into him kissing him.

"Well, thats one way to ask." Soru said with a smile as Nina blushed and covered her face with her paws.

"You ok?" Soru asked putting a paw on Nina's tail.

"NOT THE TAlL!" Nina shouted griping her tail as though her life depended on it.

"You ok? Soru asked backing up confused.

"Ya.. its just...something I saw." Nina said with a shudder.

"Okay... Well um Nina I ... I kinda have something to ask you" Soru said blushing while pawing the dirt.

Nina blinked innocently at him tilting her head to the side. "What it is it?"

"DO you…"Soru started and Nina's heart was beating fast "I mean….. do you..ya know.

…

…

Nina kissed Soru ending the poor guys embarrassment.

"Yes!" She squeaked nuzzling him and hugging him.

"If you love me...could you let me breath." Soru asked turning a darker blue than normal.

"Whoops sorry" she giggled trying pecking his cheek instead she poked his eye with her nose..

"Maybe I need those goggles instead." Soru joked rubbing his eye.

**-000- **

**Nina: Yay! Soru and I finally together! Now Dom can leave me alone! *jumps up in down and surprisingly she didn't fall in* Hey Soru was right and I don't need this stuff *throws goggles off, overbalances and falls into toilet* I'm still not putting them back on..**

**-000-**

**BACK IN THE MESS HALL!**

Shadow brings Lunar a plate of berries and kisses her cheek making her blush and giggle. Mikey watching Shadow with Lunar thought it was sweet and nice, but soon jumped when Kendra appeared next to him.

"Thanks for talking to me yesterday." Kendra said and some nearby campers raised their eyebrows at her.

"N-no problem." Mikey said still intimidated by Kendra's size.

"Wow you seem to be in a nicer mood. What happened get hit in the head or something" Marcus taunted the grass type making her mad. Kendra was about to snap back at him, but was beaten to the punch by another.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone! At least she's learning to change unlike a twisted and selfish jerk like you" Mikey snarled making everyone go silent with the tiny ice mite's sudden courage.

Victini decides to make his grand entrance snapping the campers out of their stupors.

**-000-**

**Mikey: I have no idea where that came from, but it felt good standing up to Marcus. I hope I didn't offend Kendra by doing that? **

**Kendra: Wow he stood up for me...no one ever stood up for me before...*blinks as she realizes she's blushing***

**-000-**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! its time for today's wonderful challenge!" Victini cheered getting groans from the campers.

"What torture do you have in store for today you sick freak" Bree growled.

"Honey I told you already flattery will not help you win. Now as for the challenge that's a surprise! CAMPERS TO THE AUDITORIUM!" he shouts teleporting the campers to a secluded building in the back forest.

"Why haven't we noticed this building before?" Adam asked looking at the tall building in front of him.

"Because the island is more insane than the host who built it" Scarlett said twitching a bit at the bad memory

"It's true. We are insane" a Chair said scaring some campers.

"What the ****!" Blade shouted smashing the chair.

"I regret nothing." the chair said as it bled to death.

"How does a chair bled?!" Kendra yells in stunned fascination while Scarlett was off to side shaking and twitching.

"Chairs are people to ya know!" Keldeo sobbed wearing a black funeral dress as he covered the broken chair with a bed sheet.

**-000-**

**Scarlett: Logic... must find logic somewhere here on this island *flips through her books with a mad twitch***

**BooK: What chapter should I turn to for you mademoiselle?**

**Scarlett: *screams and tosses the book away* NOTHING MAKES SENSES ANYMORE! *bust through the confessional wall* **

**-000-**

"Moving on...Campers follow me inside" Victini ordered as the campers hesitantly went inside the building.

Once everyone was inside the entire building was put on lock down preventing any and all escapes while each team was teleported to a set of bleachers while Victini floated on stage holding a mic.

"Ladies, gentlemen, murderers and inbreds of all ages I like to welcome you all to our main even of this evening! You as the lucky contestants will each have the pleasure of watching and learning the fears of all your fellow competitors! And here to help judge those fears are my special guest co-stars!"

"First star we have is the nightmare bringer himself! Give it up for Darkrai!" Victini announced showing the nightmare pokemon floating on the stage looking menacing and evil like always.

"You're nightmares will entertain me" he said darkly making the campers shudder.

"Next up is the shadow dweller Giratina!" the victory pokemon said as the Ghost-Dragon appeared from a portal freaking the campers out more as she glared at everyone.

"And are final judge is the death titan who could and will bring destruction to this planet! Give it up for Yveltal!" Victini said announcing the last co-star as the giant flying dark death bird flew over the campers before landing on stage with the others.

"It's a good day to die" he cackled creepily making the timid pokemon like Mikey, Nina, Momo and Adam faint while everyone else was just close to wetting themselves.

After waking up the fainted pokemon the campers awaited the next step to Victini evil plan.

"Where's Scarlett?" Nina asked looking around while holding Soru's paw.

Victini then teleported Scarlett in and everyone gasped at her seeing how ruffled and dirty her fur was, and then they saw her psychotic smile and mad twitch.

"AHHH!" Victini shouted and teleported Scarlett off to a calming logical island.

"The island has made Scarlett snap!" Nina cried jumping into Soru's arms.

"Now that is scary." Darkrai said from the judge's table. "I give it an 8. Though I would have loved to see her true fear but psychotic breakdown is just as pleasing."

"I don't much care for this, but I did like the look in her eye so I give it a 6" Giratina scored.

"Pathetic. 3" Yveltal said.

"Okay Fletchings that brings your score to 17. Darumakas let's see if Mikey's fear can put you in the lead" Victini announced teleporting Mikey into the illusion room created by a Zoroark intern that will bring the campers fear to life while displaying the illusion on the jumbo screen in the main room for everyone to see.

**-000-**

Mikey stood in the center of a large field. Looking out over the flower field he watched two eggs hatch revealing them to be a Igglybuff and a Togepi.

"Awww how cute" he said watching the new hatchlings play in the flowers trying to catch one another. As Mikey watched the two baby pokemon play an Arbok slowly slithered up to the kids.

Mikey seeing the snake pokemon closing in on the kids try to stop the snake before he could hurt them, but was frozen to his spot. Looking on helplessly Mikey was forced to watch the Arbok sank his fangs into infant pokemon poisoning them to death.

**-000-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikey screamed as he was teleported back to the main arena shaking while the rest of the contestants were worried about him.

"Mikey its okay, you're safe now the kids weren't real" Kendra said trying to calm the ice type down who was looking around madly.

"But it felt so real" he said quietly in a small scared voice.

"Wow that was horrible man, but let's see what our judges had to say" Victini turning to the judge's table.

"There was some fear, but it was too cutesy for me. So its a 5"

"I saw innocents die, 9."Yvetal said making some campers gasp. "What? I'm the legendary of death what do you expect? happiness and cheer?"

"The mother in me is saddened by this so I say 7" Giratina said shocking the others a bit. "What? just because I live in shadows doesn't mean I can't feel. I FEEL TO *******!" she roared scaring everyone.

"Wow, moving on next we have…THE MURDERER! YES!" Victini said grinning and turning toward the shaking Pichu. "YOUR NEXT!"

Momo started shaking and held onto the her seat, but got teleported away with the bench knocking Dom and Isaac off when she did.

"She's stronger than she looks" Soru whistled while the girls felt frightened for the sweet little electric type as she appeared in the illusion room.

**-000-**

Momo opened her eyes hesitantly and saw she was in the backyard of the day care center. She was surrounded by her friends until it turned to dark and she was in the woods.

"I don't like the dark" she said timidly looking for the path that would lead her home when she heard rustling in the bushes with a loud snarling sound. "Is someone there?" she called out frightened.

Hearing a branch snap she jumped in terror before making a run for it only to be caught seconds later by a large and terrifying Luxray that pinned her down and snarled in her face making her tear up.

"You're trespassing in my territory! I don't like trespassers so I punish trespassers!" howled the Luxray.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to get home!" Momo cried trying to get free, but started crying when the Luxray bit her using Thunder Fang to subdue her and carry her to a nearby pitfall where he threw her down.

Momo scrambled to her feet trying to climb out but couldn't because the walls would crumble on top of her. "LET ME OUT! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Trespasser will stay here. Three days. Getting three berries a day!" the Luxray barked sending a supercharged thunder attack at her making Momo cry harder and shake with unimaginable pain. With that he left Momo charred in the hole putting a rock over the top to conceal her so no one would see her from above and to muffle her yells.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Momo screamed curling up and crying.

**-000-**

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" Victini laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Adam roared with the rest of his team backing him up.

"Fine" Victini said teleporting Momo back into the stadium where she ran and clung to Kyo crying her eyes out and shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't wanna go back into the darkness please don't send me back!" Momo begged breaking the girl's hearts.

"You're not going back" Kyo said softly holding the shaking mouse close

"SHE MIGHT!" Victini shouted causing Momo to break out into more sobs as Victini laughed only to get a shadow ball to the face by Bree and Nina.

"I give it a 4" Darkrai said.

"5" Giratina scored.

"6 so many tears!" Yvetal said chuckling happily. "If there was some blood I might have given it a higher score, but the starvation and torture was good."

"Did you see how scared she was?" Victini asked laughing.

"This is a ****** up challenge! You are the absolute vilest creature in the Universe!" Kendra screamed at him.

"Oh I'm glad you think so because it's you're turn!" Victini yelled teleporting the stunned Grotle into the Illusion room.

**-000-**

Kendra who was now back in her Turtwig form looked around and found herself surrounded by a Toxicroak, Skuntank, and Carnivine who were all smirking down on her.

"What do you clowns want!" She growled at them acting tough, but her act made the three thugs laugh at her.

"Hahaha can you believe this little twig thinks she can intimidate us! Get real hot stuff" The toxicroak mocked pushing the tiny leaf pokemon over.

"What you say to me frog legs! I'll kick your *** anyday!" she screamed charging at him with a tackle attack, but got tripped up from the Carivine's vines.

"Haha oh were so scared. Hey tiny how you going to kick our *** when you're faced down in the dirt like a loser!" mocked the Carnivine lifting Kendra off the ground shaking her around.

Kendra felt hot fresh frustrated tears building in her eyes at she glared at the trio. "SHUT UP! I'M GOING MURDER ALL THREE OF YOU! PUT ME DOWN THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She screamed thrashing wildly to get free only to get slammed on the ground and then stomped on by the Skuntank.

"Awww look guys you're making the wittle baby cwy. Maybe she needs her mommy and daddy to save her" the Skuntank said in a bad baby voice while his buddies continue to insult and belittle Kendra who was trying to block out their voices, but the harder she tried to block the noise the louder the insults were.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kendra continued to yelled and screamed.

**-000-**

Kendra was soon teleported back to her team still hunched over with her paws pressed to her head still screaming for the voice to shut up/

"KENDRA! You're not there anymore! you're back with the team" Mikey yelled trying to snap her out of her meltdown.

Kendra still shaking opened her eyes and saw Mikey looking worriedly at her before she lunged in hugged him scaring and surprising the team with her actions.

Mikey blushed at being hugged simply smiled and hugged her back to so she would calm down.

"Lots of insults and beatings, but not enough fear, so 3" Darkrai scored.

"Bullies are a disgrace to evil, nothing scary about them, but I'll give it a 4" Giratina said.

"We'll one of you ******* have a bloody corse in one of them and not all this pansy ****!" Yveltal yelled. " It's a 5 from me though."

"Okay moving on... Our next victim is... Isaac" Victini said before teleporting the Bidoof into the room.

**-000-**

Isaac looked around and saw a desolated plane…..filled with Missingno.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Isaac shouted before being teleported back into the room.

**-000-**

"Thats...it?" Darkrai asked. "-7"

"0" Giratina said disconnectedly feeling nothing for what se saw

"-10" Yvetal said dropping the Fletching' s score by 17 points, everyone glared at Isaac whow a shaking and quivering.

"Next is...BLADE!' Victini said and teleported the Gabite off.

**-000-**

Blade was teleported on to the beach confusing everyone.

'Shouldn't I be in the box?" Blade asked looking around.

"Ha, your fear is not going to ruin my box!" Victini shouted. "NOW ARTICUNO!"

Blade jumped to the side dodging a icebeam, as he rolled the trial of ice followed and stopped. Blade looked up to see Articuno flying over the beach.

"You.' Blade said but before he could beat Articuno in an epic battle a Abasnow intern shouted "Blizzard" and froze him.

Victini teleported the block of ice back into the bleachers, the block wa unstable and fell over crushing Lunar.

"YES! YOU GOT THE INBRED!" Victini shouted as the Quilava's back flame melted Blade. "YOU GET IMMUNITY!"

"WHAT!" Marcus yelled. "HOW DA **** HE GET'S IMMUNITY?!"

"And you get a 10 from me." Darkrai replied.

"10" Giratina said.

"10 for hurting the Inbred.' Yvetal said as Shadow helped Lunar up and the shaking Blade.

"I'mmmm gogoooing to kill that whi...white gre...green blob" Blade threatened glaring at the Abamsnow intern who turned and ran out of the room.

"Here Blade I can keep my back lit so yous can warm up" Lunar offered sitting next to him so her flames could help warm him up.

"Thanks" Blade said gruffly.

"You are my favorite camper Blade!" Victini said.

"I thought host can't have favorites?" Shadow asked.

"That is a myth. Inbred stop being nice to people and Blade don't fall for her trickery! Now moving on it is the Gentle giant's turn." Victini announced teleporting Adam away.

**-000-**

Adam found himself standing on a small island in the middle if the ocean. "Oh great water" he said taking flight only to get shot down by an overpowered hydro pump.

"Going somewhere Lizard bait!" snarled a deep baritone voice as a mega Blastoise rose out of the water followed by a Mega Swampert, Samurott, Feraligatr, Greninja and Empoleon.

"Look I don't want any trouble" Adam said trying to make peace with the water starters.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" the Samurott said before flapping around and falling back into the water.

"Is he okay?" Adam asked getting a hydro cannon to the face.

"YOU LOOKING DOWN ON US YOU OVER RATED FIRE BREATHER!" the mega Swampert yelled.

"NO! I was just asking if he was all Ri...GAHHHH" Adam screamed as all the starters aimed a Hydro pump at him beside the floundering Samurott who resurfaced on the beach.

**-000-**

Adam sat on his team side coughing because even if the illusions weren't fake they felt hella real to the contestants.

"Starter bashing and gang beating I love almost as much as watching the Samurott make a fool of his species it a 7" Darkrai laughed.

"Making fun of the slower and less intelligent species is pretty evil in underhanded so I give it a 7 too" giratina commented.

"I'm giving it a 7 solely on the fact there was an idiot Samurott in it" Yveltal laughed.

"And the gentle scores some big points for his team! Let's see if Marcus can add to his team score!" Victini declared sending Marcus away.

**-000-**

Marcus is standing in a blank room struggling fighting back the illusion.

"NO ONE WILL SEE MY FEAR! NO ONE!" he said releasing a huge Thunder blast blowing up the cameras.

**-000-**

Momo scream and held on tightly to Kyo was trying to calm her down again while Victini teleported Marcus back who was bent over panting for overexerting his powers.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW I HAVE TO GO FIX THAT YOU *******!" Victini yelled. "NO POINTS FOR HIM EVEN IF HE MADE THE MURDER WET HERSELF!"

"I DIDN'T YOU MEAN JERK!" Momo yelled while everyone gave a are you serious looks. "I'm not allowed to curse. My parents would be disappointed in me if I did."

"I found it entertaining" Yveltal chuckled.

"Yea well if I don't get the room fixed you won't be able to watch the rest of the campers fears" Victini said making the dark flying death bird shut up and glare murderously at Marcus.

"I'll kill you if I'm deprived of my mayhem" he said glaring directly at Marcus.

"We'll be back after a word from Me" Keldeo said smiling cheerfully as the screen cuts away.

**-000-**

**Welcome to Keldeo's cut scene clip, I'm sure by now you are dying to know what the girl saw early...well here it is." Keldeo said with a shudder.**

"**Hello and welcome to….COBALION'S COOKING CORNER!" the steel horse said wearing a frilly purple apron. "Today we shall learn how to remove an Eevee's tail, an important ingredient in my cooking." Cobalion turned around and the camera showed a Eevee cowering in the corner.**

"**Help me!" he yelled at the camera."**

"**Come here." Cobalion said holding a meat cleaver in his mouth. The Eevee jumped up and ran across the counter toward the open window. just as he tasted freedom the window slammed shut and the camera went out of focus and refocus showing bloody Eevee tail on a cutting board and blood sprayed on the wall at random places.**

"**Thank you." Cobalion said as the camera shut off.**

"**That is creepy...'Keldeo said before smiling "Someone should tell Cobalion a Eevee's tail is also a plant used in cooking"**

**Nina: THEY NEED TO CHANGE THE NAME *grips tail***

**-000-**

"And we're back! Thanks to a little help from a friend we have the Illusion back up and ready for more!" Victini cheered.

"Oh joy" Bree said sarcastically.

"Glad you feel that way because now it's your turn!" Victini cheered as Bree grumbled getting teleported away.

**-000-**

Bree was now a Poochyena and she was cowering before a taller and scarier Mightyena. She stood on shaky legs as the as the Mightyena approached her before slapping her away.

"YOU POOR PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A PUP! WHY WAS I CURSED TO HAVE YOU AS A DAUGHTER!" the Mightyena roared slapping Bree again this time knocking her into a wall.

"I'm sorry father! I'll try and be better!" she cried, but got slashed on the muzzle.

"Sorry isn't good enough! I going to make you wish you never hatched!" he growled lunching at her and pinning her down while biting into her neck. Bree fought back by pushing on her father's chest to knock him off the ground flipping her father over making him hit the ground releasing his hold on her. Bree then rushed at him with her eyes blazing in anger as she yowled when she dug her claws in and ripped his throat out.

**-000-**

"Well that was violent and bloody. Loved it 10" Darkrai scored getting his creepy smile back

"10" Giratina scored making no comment.

"I saw death, 10." Yvetal said with a smile.

"That brings the Darumaka to 93 and the Fletchlings to….36." Victini burst out laughing. "Isaac really brought you guys down."

"Next is….DOM" Victini said teleporting Dom into the Box.

**-000-**

"What do you got for me." Dom asked looking around the pitch black room.

"KARP! KARP!" a voice said and Dom turned to see the light above a…..Magikarp.

"That is all." DOm laughed before the Magikarp growled and was enveloped in a bright light.

before them stood MUSCLE MAGIKARP!.

"KARP KARP." He shouted before slamming Dom through the wall. "Karp." he said swimming away.

**-000-**

Soru fell off the bleacher laughing his butt off while Dom sat there stunned and completely void emotion except for pure devastation.

"Hahaha looky there the Manly man got his *** whooped by a Magikarp!" Soru laughed.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry for you because that was pathetic, but to make you feel better I give you a 10. Now I will be over here laughing myself into a coma" Darkrai before falling out his chair cackling like the lunatic her is.

"10 and I will not justify my ruling" Giratina said keeping her face void of any emotion.

"5, no reason." Yvetal said.

"Next we move on to one of our bonafide crazy daredevils. Aqua it is your turn to take a turn in the magic box" Victini said.

"OHHH I LOVE THE MAGIC BOX!" the shiny Servine cheered before getting teleported away.

"The poor lunatic doesn't know what she's in for" Bree said still a little shakened from her time in the box.

**-000-**

Aqua appeared in a thick lush and green forest.

"wow... It's beautiful! Oh man I can go sky-diving out of these trees ohhh and look these are so much better to use for my parachute!" Aqua cheered running for the nearest tree.

When Aqua neared her target a think foul smell plagued the once clean air and the bright blue sky turned a pertinent black as ashes rained down from the sky.

"Ahh wildfire!" Aqua cried trying to run away, but found her exit cut off as the flames tore through the underbrush entrapping her in it flames.

"AHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE THIS! I NEVER GOT TO SHOWCASE MY TALENT'S ON WORLD'S GREATEST DEATH DEFYING TRICKS!" Aqua screamed trying to find and escape.

**-000-**

"Grass types hating fire nothing new, but I like her insanity so 4" Darkrai says.

"Eh 5 nothing original," Giratina said.

"I liked it don't know why, but I did so 7" Yveltal decided.

"Okay next up we have Kyo! Let's see what scares our little beauty queen" Victini said.

"What no!" Momo cried holding onto Kyo not wanting her to suffer like she did, but Victini teleported her away making tear up.

"This is best day of my life" Victini sighed happily.

**-000-**

Kyo found herself put inside a tiny wooden box causing the white Riolu to freak. "What's going on!" she tried to shout, but found herself voice to be muffled, but she could hear the voices of others.

"Why did she have to die so young!" A voice sobbed which Kyo recognized to be her mothers.

"Dear the doctors told us she was sick, and that this could happen" the voice of her father said trying to comfort the distraught mother.

Kyo eyes widen as she figured out was going on they were burying her because they thought she was dead. "MOTHER! FATHER I'M ALIVE LET ME OUT!" Kyo screamed, but her voice remained unheard as she punched the lid to the coffing and thrashed inside the wooden box trying to break free.

"HELP!" Kyo screamed as her eyes dilated and her breaths came out shallow and sharp as she conitnued to try and break free. "I can't breath please someone let me out!" she cried then it hit her. Her parents were already dead…. Kyo was teleported back into the room.

**-000-**

""You conquered your fear…..6,: Darkrai grumbled,

"You dear...7," Garintinia replied.

"3…"Yvental said.

Victini grumbled before cheering up . 'NOW WE HAVE EVERYONE"S FAVORITE PSYCHO AVA!"

"YAY!" AVa shouted and ran into the room before Victini could teleport her in.

'HOW DID SHE GET IN! THERE ARE NO DOORS!" Victini shouted.

"Remember she defies all Logic" Nina tells him while Momo was cuddled back up to Kyo

"ALL LOGIC HEHEHEHEHE!" Scarlett's voice echoed around.

**-000-**

Ava appeared in the highly polished and beautiful sitting room of her family's mansion.

"Not this again, I thought I escaped form here." AVa said looking around and she saw a dress of light red laid out on the table.

"AVA! GET DRESSED!" a voice shouted andAva did the same thing she did years ago...she jumped out the window...and landed in the room with everyone else.

**-000-**

"You…...abandoned a life of luxury?" Darkrai asked disbelievingly. "Eh 7."

"8." Giratina repelid.

"4." Yvental said disappointed.

"Wait, the Psycho came from a rich family and she abandoned it?" VIctini asked.

"Yep, my family was richer than you boy." Ava replied. "Until They disowned me for 'acting unlady like'" she said the last few words with a snobbish accent.

"Ya know you fear makes absolute sense to me and that's strange because nothing you do make sense, but you're fear does" Bree said nodding at looked at Bree confused. "Think about it. Ava has no fear about taking on a psycho shadow man, and all these life threatening stunts, but she's afraid of a comfy and hand given lifestyle. It makes sense doesn't it."

"Actually it kinda does if you think about it that way"

"OH ARCEUS THE INSANE ONES MAKING SENSE!" VIctini shouted. "Its all going wrong, the evils are turning nice, the smartest one here has lost it, the psycho is making sense, RATINGS WILL DROP!"

"Moving on, its your turn Soru." Keldeo said as Dom smirked as the Shinx took a deep breath and accidentally inhaled some of Nina's shedding fur. He sat there hacking and coughing before he fell off of the bleachers again and landed in the Box.

**-000-**

Soru appeared on the highest tower Victini could find. He looked over the edge and saw the thousands of feet he would fall. He jumped back gulping when a flock of Pidoves attacked him knocking him over and off the platform and to his death.

"***** ****** ***** *** ****** **** ***** ****!" Soru cursed as he fell down throwing in a old school curses with his own added new ones that leaves wondering where he could've learned them as Kyo covered Momo's ears.

**-000-**

"Wow, interesting twist on a classic fear and creative curses." Darkrai said. "6."

"Eh, 5" Giratina said.

"He didn't slip so I give it a 4 for a classic." Yvetal replied.

"Boring, next up is…..SHADOW!" Victini said and teleported the zoura off befor the Inbred could protest.

**-000-**

Shadow was still in the room with everyone.

**-000-**

"Living his fear everyday….8." Darkrai said

"Kids got guts." Giratina said with admiration "10."

"Eh 3." Yvetal replied.

"WEAK!" Victini shotued annoyed. "NEXT IS…..Nina."

The Eevee gulped as she was teleported away.

**-000-**

Nina appeared in the dark room and sighed with relief before squeaking at what was before her. The room was packed to the brim with Mega Aggrons, Mega Tyanatars, Mega Scizors, Mega Abomasnows, Mega Charizard xs and Ys, Hermit, Mega Absosl, Mega Kanganskin, Mega Swamperts, Mega Sceptiles, Mega Blazikens, Mega Blastoises, Mega Venosaurs, Mega Graydoses, Mega Amporaosies, Mega Pinsear, Mega Heracross, Mega Houndooms, Mega Gardevoir, Mega Lucarios and Mega Mewtwo X and Y.

"Meep." Nina said.

"Sacrifice?" Hermit asked holding up a burlap sack.

"Arf! ARF!." the not so mega Samurott spasmed hitting the megas around him.

"Ay Gurl." one of the Mega Sceptile said in a gruff voice and Nina fainted.

**-000-**

"Humorous...6." Darkrai said.

"Poor thing...4." Giratina replied

"Eh….5." Yvetal said bored by these pathetic fears.

Victini looked at his list and smiled a smile more crazier than Ava's when she's happy freaking everyone out. "MWHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY IT'S THE INBRED'S TURN!" Victini cheered gleefully training his eyes on a shaking Lunar.

"Actually I have to go…" Giratina said. "I have a date with Arceus and well don't want to be late with the creator and all….with that Giratina disappeared into the shadows.

"Ok, OK" VIctini said. 'We can still do this with two.."

"Um….I have to go back to Cressalia." Darkrai said and disappeared.

Lunar breathed a sigh of relief thinking she dodged the bullet here.

Victini's eye twitched as he turned to Yvetal. "You have a date with Xernas or something too?"

"No." Yvetal said and Victini sighed and prepared to teleport Lunar into the box when Yvetal spoek, ."I'm bored bye."

"NOOO!" Victini shouted. "Its not fair, all I wanted to do was punish a member of a species that I hate when the individual did nothing wrong and I Am just following stereotypes and personal grudges."

"You're a mean and nasty man Victini, but I hold ya no ill will" Lunar said smiling at him surprising everyone even Victini himself.

"And the winners are the Darumaka!" Keldeo said throwing confetti on the winning team. "With 149 points to 124."

"TO THE FIREPIT!" Victini shouted while teleporting Inbred and friends away.

**THE CEREMONIAL FIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL FIRES!**

"Ok, this sia Auto elemition." Victini said as the team glared.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"The person with the lowest score is getting the boot and that person is…..ISAAC WHO HAD -17 POINTS!" Victini shouted.

"Missingno is still free, I must cat-" He was cut off by Victini launching him from the Cannon.

"NOW GO TO BED!" Victini said and teleported the campers away.

**The Forest**

Dom was muttering about Nina and Soru when he heard a strange noise coming from the cage Iaac set up. He went to investigate and found skeletal like creature inside.

"Missingno, Missingno." It said as Dom fainted in complete shock.

**Outside of the Fletching girl cabin**

A lone figure tossed a pebble at the window and when none came he tried a brick which hit the panel next to the broken one from the night before.. still no one came out, getting mad he throw a rock at the door and still no answer ..grumbling the figure pulled a small cannon up and aimed it at the door he fired it at the same time Nina opened the door, she ducked as the ball flew over and smashed into the wall. In the commotion the figure dropped a new DVD on the porch with a note.

**WOW, thats all I got time to say, read and review and thanks LazyFoxLover for helping with this, she is my Coauthor on this story now. good bye and good luck, got anything to add Lazy?**

**Lazy: Nothing except happy reading and please give lots of reviews ^w^ Also anyone else feel bad for Nina and does anyone get the joke behind Shadow's fear. Leave a review I love to hear what you guys think. Bye~ Happy Independence day too!**

**Me: and happy Murica day on the 4th. Also MISSINGNO WAS REAL! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Fletchling: Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee), Dom (Machamp****)**** 7**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Lunar (Shiny Quilava) Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to EPISODE 7! Will Momo get revenge on Victini, who is Victini's number one enemy…..he has a lot, put who you think it is in the review and I will reveal it next chapter.**

Episode 7: Time For An Easter Egg Hunt! Alliances Form!

**Island Resort**

Scarlett was sitting in a beach chair enjoying the sun while reading a book and sipping one of her favorite drinks thinks to her psychic abilities.

"This is sooo relaxing~ Reading good books, drinking my favorite drink, getting a spa pampering, and doing hard math problems that can only be solved with long logical methods~" Scarlett sighed happily finishing her book before moving onto another complicated math worksheet.

Victini hiding the trees to spy on her with a couple interns. "Should I bring her back now? She seems to recovered a bit, but she could also snap again. I don't know which one brings the higher ratings. Her acting smart or her spazzing out over the illogical disorder. What do you no talent interns think I should do, but ignore your opinions and go with the opposite of what you say because I don't value your intellect at all."

"Hurtful, but we think the rating are higher when she's spazzing" the interns said.

"Okay so leaving her on the longer to regain sanity it is! Back to camp! I have to think up a challenge to screw the inbred over and make her cry to make up for her getting lucky in the last challenge. This time she will not escape my wrath! MWHAHAHAHA" Victini laughed maniacally before getting hit with the book Scarlett just finished reading,

"SHUT UP! I'm working on my math sheet over here!" Scarlett yells glaring in their direction making them leave as she went back to work. "Now lets see where I was..."

**-000-**

**Steve the Quilava intern: Thank you crazy fox lady!**

**Pablo the Halucha intern: Bet Victini wished he listened to us now**

***high fives one another before Victini teleported in***

**Victini: These are for the Campers! GET BACK TO WORK!**

**-000- **

**Fletchling Girl's Cabin**

"WHAT THE *****!" Nina shouted as everyone turned and looked at the 5 pound cannonball wedged in the cabin wall.

"What just happened?" Momo asked going to investigate the iron ball.

"I think someone's trying to seriously injure Nina or she's just extremely accident prone. Good thing you ducked in time right" Kyo tells her.

"That's it! I'm getting in the bubble!" Nina cried jumping into a giant pink bubble that appeared out of nowhere. "In here I'll be safe."

Then Victini appeared in their cabin.

"NO BUBBLE FOR YOU! IT DROPS RATINGS!" he shouted and burst Nina's bubble before teleporting off.

"I wish Scarlett was here she would have had another breakdown at the the illogical appearance of the bubble" Kyo said.

"Would that be a good thing?" Momo asked.

"Not really, but when gets like that it is pretty funny" Kyo says making the other two giggle.

"Stupid Island is making us all insane except for Ava. She defies everything" Nina said with her helmet back on. "He can take the bubble, but I'm keeping the helmet!"

"I will allow this" Victini said popping back in only to get a Force Palm and Irontails to the head.

"GET OUT!" the girls scream sending Victini flying again.

Stepping outside to watch Victini fly away Kyo notices a DVD and note on the front steps. "Momo come here for a sec. It looks like you have another DVD and note."

"NOOOO NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Nina cried cuddling her tail.

Lets see what it says" Momo says picking up the note.

_Dear Momo,_

_Sorry about before I grabbed the wrong tape, I watched this one and it is the correct one._

_love. Victini's #1 enemy_

"I wonder who this guy is?" Kyo asked before jumping out of the way as Hermit charged at her screaming 'Good Sacrifice' before she blasted him away with a Focus blast. "I was also wondering when he show up again"

"So should we go watch this?" Nina asked.

"Yea! I have to know what's on it to make sure everything we have set up for Jerktini will cause him pain and humiliation" Momo said growling. "I want to make him pay for being so mean to us!"

"We need to work on your insults, Their cute and all, but when you're trying to be serious and threatening they don't get your point across" Kyo tells her making Momo pout..

"I can't help it! I'm still in my baby form~ I wish I would evolve already, but whatever let's go to the video shack!" Momo cheered racing away with her team following after her.

**Fletchling Boy's Cabin**

"Well Adam looks like with Isaac out Dom's as good as gone now too" Soru said with a happy sigh laying down on his bunk.

"Yep. Also congratulations on getting together with Nina" Adam said smiling

"Where is Dom?" Soru asked looking around. At that moment Dom walked in mumbling.

"He's real…" was all Dom said before falling asleep on his bunk.

"Ok….." Soru said before yawning and jumping around on his bunk and going to sleep himself.

"Night Soru" Adam called getting on his bed and going to sleep too.

**Darumaka's Boy Cabin**

"I don't see why the southern hillbilly got off so free today. I was actually looking forward to seeing her cry" Marcus sneered glaring at Shadow.

Shadow was about to start yelling back at him, but kept his cool remembering how Lunar kept her's when she was insulted. "At least my girlfriend was ready to help the team out unlike someone who was too afraid to do it" Shadow sneered making Marcus growl.

"Why you little punk! I'll slaughter you!" Marcus howled ready to attack when Blade stepped forward and knocked him into the wall as well as Shadow.

"SHUT THE **** UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! UTTER ONE MORE MOTHER******* WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR **** THROATS OUT!" Blade yelled stomping over to his bed and crawling into it still cold from the challenge.

Mikey just walked into the cabin to see Marcus and Shadow crumbled on the ground on the opposite sides of the cabin while Blade was already in bed. "Did I miss something?"

**-000-**

**Shadow: Note to self. Never piss off an already dangerous and pissed off dragon**

**Marcus: Maybe I'm using the wrong strategy here. Instead of eliminating Blade, maybe I need to bring him to my side seeing as he's on Victini's good side I can use that to get further in the game and take out that annoying Fuzzball and his inbred hillbilly girlfriend**

**-000-**

**Darumaka's girl Cabin The Next Morning**

"Cheers to our team winning again and for Victini not getting his way for once!" Bree cheered as the other joined her.

"I thought he was going to burn the building down with his hissy fit" Kendra laughed with the others.

"Don't forget he's a cheapskate so he wouldn't want to risk damaging his stuff to buy something new" Aqua stated.

"Y'all aren't mad I didn't go in the box are ya? It didn't seem fair I saw y'alls, but ya didn't see mine" Lunar said feeling a little guilty for getting off so freely.

"With the **** you put up with, it is fair." Kendra replied and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"So...Kendra hows it going with Mikey?" Bree asked with a knowing smile.

Kendra blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and him walking from the beach last night." Bree replied making Kendra blush deeper.

"We were just talking! Nothing happened!" the grass type screeched due to embarrassment.

"I think y'all look cute together! You guys are the opposite of one another so you'd be perfect for each other" Lunar said cheerfully.

"Shut up." Kendra said half joking.

"Well I'm going to try a new stunt before we get tortured today." Aqua said running out the door.

"Say, where's our other little Psycho?" Kendra asked looking around noticing Ava was missing.

"Who knows" Bree said finding this to be a normal thing, so the matter was dropped as they left for the mess hall.

**In the woods.**

Ava was hiding up in the trees as the Mega Alakazam named Hermit was passing under mumbling about Good sacrifice no wanna be sacrificed. Ava jumped down onto the poor hermit's head shouting.

"Your sacrifice is right here!" She yelled holding tightly to his mustache.

"AHHHHH EVIL BAD SACRIFICE!" Hermit cried running away while trying to snatch the persistent Riolu off his head. He managed to launch her away with a psychic blast of energy.

**Outside the Mess Hall.**

As everyone was entering the mess hall, Marcus saw his chance to talk to Blade so he approached Blade as he had his claw on the door to go in.

"What do you want." Blade growled when Marcus put his paw on the door stopping him from going in.

"I have a deal for you, one I'll think you'll find to be most rewarding" Marcus said neutrally with a creepy businessman grin.

**The Mess Hall**

Both teams were busy eating and conversing while glaring at their inner team rivals. Soru was laughing with Nina while Dom was glaring at him. Dom still glaring at Soru smirked before getting up to approach them.

"Here we go again." Kyo said to Momo who sighed feeling bad for her friends.

"Let's stop him before he can ruin their morning" Momo said getting up and jumped on Dom's head. "Hey Dom"

"Ah what do you want mouse! Can't ya see I was busy!" the fighting type yelled trying to grab her, but Momo moved away and hung from one of his arms.

"I didn't see ya doing anything important. Anyway was wondering how ya feel after losing to that Magikarp?" she giggled jumping away as another arm came for her.

"Shut up you little rat! That was an absolute fluke! I never lose to a damn fish!" he yelled trying to swat her away as she kept climbing on him.

"Really? Cuz yesterday sure looked like you did" she teased before squeaking as Dom grabbed her by her tail.

"Got ya now ya little rat!" he said shaking her around making her dizzy while whining about him hurting her.

"Put her down." Adam said walking up to the hard headed Machamp.

"Why should I? She started it!" he yelled getting ready to toss Momo out the door when Adam grabbed his arm in a vice grip hurting the Machamp.

"Let her go now!" Adam said calmy gripping harder making Dom release the pichu who quickly scurried up the Charizard's arm to sit on his head. Huffing Adam released Dom's arm. "Go sit down and quit causing trouble. I don't like getting physical, but I won't let you hurt my friends either."

**-000-**

**Dom: I know who my next target is..that little rat.**

**Momo: That Muscle headed man has to go. **

**-000-**

"Thanks for helping me Adam" Momo said pecking his cheek before jumping down.

Adam flushed a bit looking sheepish. "No problem. So where's Scarlett?"

"Don't know. Victini brought her back last night" Nina tells him. "Also thanks Momo that was sweet of you and sorry ya got hurt."

"No biggie! It was fun until he tried to rip my tail off" Momo said rubbing her sore tail.

"That's the final straw. It's time for him to go" Kyo growled getting the entire team's agreement.

"I'll drink to that" Soru declared.

Victini choose that moment to pop in. "GOOD MORNING CAMPEAAAAAAHHHHH"Victini shouted as Ava came flying in and knocking Victini out of the air.

"Found Ava" Bree muttered making everyone sigh.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT OMPHHH!" Victini shouted before getting slammed back into the dirt as Aqua skydived in landing on his head.

"Haha that was awesome!" Aqua cheered still standing on Victini's head.

"Its raining Daredevils" Momo pointed out earning a laugh from the girls.

Victini shoot up knocking Aqua off as he glared at her. "SHUT IT MURDERER! Anyway today I have fun challenge for everyone."

"And by fun you mean painful or insanity inducing" Kendra drawled out as Scarlett entered the room...calmly.

"You ok?" Kyo asked the fox as she sat down.

"Yep! I just needed time away to calm down. I think I'll be okay" Scarlett tells her.

"NOW TO THE BEACH!" Victini shouted teleporting everyone out except Momo and Lunar.

"Looks like we have to walk there" Momo sighed.

"Frayed so. At least he didn't send us nowhere dangerous" Lunar said as the duo walked out.

**-000-**

**Lunar: Why do I feel like I mighty jinxed us?**

**-000-**

Once on the beach the teams noticed Momo and Lunar where missing.

"Jack*** Quit mistreating them you ****" Bree growled.

"I'm the host I can do whatever I want! Besides be happy I didn't send them flying into the ocean to be eaten by the Sharpedo" Victini said. "Moving on today's challenge is based off a human's classic holiday! Today you all are going on an Easter Egg Hunt!"

"A what?" Mikey asked.

"An Easter Egg Hunt is when you go off in search of eggs. Human children play this hunt once in the month of April every year" Keldeo explains.

"Okay so were hunting down eggs... That's the lamest challenge I ever heard of" Dom yelled only to cause Victini to smirk.

"Oh you think so huh? I thought I be nice and give ya simple challenge, but if you insist it's lame then I'll up the ante" Victini said snapping his fingers creating a psychic wave to cover the island.

"What did you just do?" Scarlett asked.

"That my dear Scarlett was me transforming some of the eggs into little surprises! Now instead of them just hatching into regular pokemon like they were originally going to do, They become something more dangerous and painful. Thanks Dom."

All the campers turned and glared at the Machamp who was acting indifferent. Momo and Lunar come into the clearing panting looking a little beat up.

"What happened to you guys?" Shadow asked coming over to check on his girlfriend while Kyo checked on Momo.

"We got attacked by Beedrills when we coming through the forest. They were startled awake when this energy wave passed through" Momo whined feeling the sting still.

"Them critters were mad as fire. I try to scare em off with my Flame, but they still came after us" Lunar said rubbing a sore spot on her nose.

"Wow sucks to be you, now moving on." Victini said indifferently making some campers mad. "Each team must find three specific eggs to win the challenge. Keldeo tell the campers what their hunting for."

"Okay for the Fleching's you're looking for Smoochum, Teddiursa, and Elekid and for the Darumaka's its Cleffa, Vulpix and Dratini" Keldeo announced.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Victini shouted making the teams scatter to begin the hunt. they unconsciously divided up into groups as they ran in separate directions.

**-000-**

"So Nina why did you call me over here?" Soru asked when his girlfriend brought him over to Scarlett and the others.

"Well, we wondering if you join our alliance. When we get to the merge we want to have strength in numbers so this way we can all make it to the final five" Nina tells him.

"You see while I was on the other island by adding you to the mix we have majority votes and if we hit the merge it increases" Scarlett tells them.

"So what so you say Soru. Wanna join us?" Momo asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. Mind if I bring Adam along? The guy has been good to me I hate to leave him high and dry" the Shinx says.

"I don't see a problem with it" Kyo said.

"Alright welcome to the alliance. Now to find those eggs. I believe we should split into pairs so we cover more ground. I'll go find Adam which will give us three groups leaving Dom to fend for himself" Scarlett deduced and with that they each broke off to begin their search.

**-000-**

"So...hows it going?" Mikey asked awkwardly since he never really had a girlfriend before.

"You already asked me that." Kendra replied making the ice mite blush.

"Right...Um so about this challenge? What should we do?" he asked.

"Just look around until we find eggs I guess. You don't have to be so nervous nothing's changed ya know" Kendra said sensing Mikey's nervousness.

"Haha funny thing is I was nervous before about making you mad and now I'm just nervous of messing up" he confesses.

Kendra smiled and pecked his cheek. "Don't be. Now let's go find those eggs."

**-000-**

"So how are the two of you doing?" Bree asked making Shadow blush slightly.

"We're as happy as a greased Grumpig" Lunar giggles nuzzling Shadow's cheek.

"Ah what?" Bree said before sighing. "Actually nevermind. I starting to understand Ava I don't I wanna wrack my brain trying to figure out what you southern phrases mean."

"What she means is yes we're very happy. I'll be even happier when we vote Marcus off" Shadow said.

"Speaking of votes. How would you two like to form an alliance with me? We would have majority votes seeing Blade looks to be very independent so he probably wouldn't go for help, the two psychos probably be too busy with their stunts to worry about anything and Marcus is an *** so no one will alline with him and that way we can make sure we get him out" Bree offered.

"What about Kendra and Mikey?" Lunar asked.

"Their starting out a new relationship let's let them be by themselves for awhile" Bree said.

"Well it'll help keep Lunar safe and get rid of Marcus so why not. What do you say Lunar?" Shadow asked.

"Sounds good to me" Lunar said smiling.

**-000-**

"Okay I think I know how we can trap the Hermit to where he'll have to accept you as the Sacrifice" Aqua said drawing her plan of action in the dirt.

"Amazing tactics my snakey friend. With your expertise and my skill I will drink from the cup of victory and fly towards the gate of bless!" Ava proclaimed. "Now we need to gather the necessary materials and then we're off to catch the Hermit and then sacrificed!"

"Think I could join you as a sacrifice too?" Aqua asked.

"Of course! I'll need you as my right hand buddy as we fly away to the gates of blessed fire!" Ava tells her.

The two then scurry off to gather up their trap making materials missing the pink with yellow star shaped egg wedge in the tree they were standing in front of.

**-000-**

The pair was moving through the forest searching for an egg.

"We need to target the weakest link" Blade said sitting against the tree.

"We will go after Shadow first, then will go after Bree taking away the Inbred's moral support then we keep her around because she'll become our weakest link" Marcus replied

"She didn't seem weak when she was choking Victini" Blade pointed out.

"With how unstable she is she fits in as a wildcard like Ava." Marcus said calmly.

"And what do we do with the wildcards?" Blade asked.

"Listen carefully." Marcus said leaning in to whisper to Blade.

**-000-**

**Blade: Okay I know you're all asking. What the hell am I doing allying myself with that ****, but to honest I never said I was a good guy and the fact I can make it farther having someone working with me just makes it easier for me to win**

**-000-**

Nina and Soru are walking towards the mountains where its cold and chilly.

"Nina why are we going towards the cold. I don't think Victini would be that heartless to kill off the innocent" Soru said shaking at the chilly wind blew over them.

"I bet he would, but since one of the hatchlings we have to find is a Smoochum the cold would be the best place to look for it" Nina tells him not feeling the effects all that much.

"I guess that makes sense" Soru said before tripping over a rock landing face first in a pile of snow.

Nina giggles as she watched her electric boyfriend shoot up out of the snow shivering like crazy. "Was it cold?"

"Freezing, but look what I found in the snow" Soru said digging back into the snow pile uncovering a dark purplish pink egg with a yellow kiss mark in the side.

"Yes, we found the first egg! Nice job Soru" Nina cheered kissing his cheek making the Shinx's cheeks blaze crimson as he picked the egg up.

Victini teleports in. "I'll take that" he said grabbing the egg and teleporting away.

"THE FLETCHINGS HAVE FOUND THE FIRST EGG!" Keldeo announced over the loudspeakers making the campers ears ring.

**-000-**

Momo and Kyo walking back through the forest heading to the Video shack.

m

"Okay so what's your plan to get even after we watch the disk?" Kyo asked.

"I'm thinking we'll play the video in the Mess Hall for everyone to watch, tick Victini off that sends him off on a rampage. When's on the rampage I'll have something else rigged up to humiliate him with" Momo cheered.

"Good idea." Kyo said with a smile while opening the door to the old shed. When she did Momo walked in and placed the DVD into the player.

**-000-**

Adam was up in the air looking around for the eggs when he saw Scarlett waving down at him from below. Pulling back his wings the Dragon like fire type soared down to the ground landing lightly on his feet in front of the fire fox.

"Hey Scarlett. How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"I feel great, nothing illogic around." Scarlett said as they walked down the path.

"That's good. So got an idea where we should look for the eggs?" Adam asked.

"Okay lets think this out. We need to find a Smoochum, Elekid, and Teddiursa egg right and judging by the fact Nina and Soru headed towards the mountains were its could we can rule out Smoochum egg" Scarlett said.

"How come?" he asked.

"Victini announced we have an egg so I deduce that Nina and Soru found the Smoochum egg because Dom is a nitwit and Momo and Kyo are off doing something. Now knowing that Nina and Soru found the Smoochum egg in the cold I believe we will find the Elekid egg near a source with great electric fields and the Teddiursa egg will be found deep in the forest" the fire fox reasoned.

"That makes a lot of sense. Great work Scarlett" Adam cheered before flinching as he got hit on the head with an egg that opened up to reveal a brick.

"For the fact Victini has eggs hidden everywhere on the Island I can let that slide" Scarlett said while Adam rubbed the knot on his head.

**-000-**

Dom was wandering through the forest thinking of a way to get revenge on Soru for stealing his Nina when he saw a small flame colored egg sitting under a tree.

"Haha look at that I found an egg. Told you this was a lame *** challenge" Dom gloated as he bent down to pick up the egg.

Victini pops in. "Jokes on you jack***! That's a fire egg and you're not looking for a fire type of egg!" Victini laughed making Dom growl as he was about to chuck the egg at him when it started to crack. "Happy Hunting dumb***!"

Dom looked at the cracking egg until it exploded and set him on fire.

"AHHHHHHH MY BUTT IS FLAMING!" the fighting type yelled jumping high into the air with his backside on fire until he became covered in the burning heat.

**-000-**

The couple was wondering along the path and Mikey was trying to figure out what to do next when Kendra stopped him. "Yes?" he asked.

Kendra blushed a bit. "Look I new to this and I'm guessing you are to, but I don't like the nervousness between us" she says seriously before she felt Mikey kiss her cheek.

"I don't either, so I'm going to be brave here and say I really care about you and I think you're an amazing sweet girl" Mikey tells her blushing for confessing how he really felt.

"And I like you're a bit of a scaredy cat with a courageous and loving heart. I'm glad I meet a guy like you" Kendra confessed blushing to.

With that the two looked into each others eyes feeling pulled towards each other as they leaned towards each other and when their lips were about to meet and egg dropped between them.

"Haha ruining Romantic moment is the third funniest thing on my list of things to do" Victini laughed as flew off.

Kendra growled making her drop the egg that smashed at Mikey's feet covering the poor Ice mite in a foul smelling slime.

"OH GREAT ARCEUS IT BURNS!" Mikey cried running away while gagging at the rancid smell.

"Ah Mikey wait up! The lakes the other way!" Kendra yelled chasing after her foul smelling boyfriend.

**-000-**

"So we target Marcus get his sorry *** outta here and then we just play the game and protect each other" Bree said.

"Good plan to me. Now let's find us some eggs!" Shadow cheered leading the way until an egg dropped on him courtesy of a Unfezant.

"That was for taking my baby from me!" the mother bird screamed before flying away.

Lunar looked at the egg the mother dropped on Shadow's head smiling when she saw the light orange red shell with the swirly red tails at the bottom. "Y'all look we found the Vulpix egg" she cheered picking the egg up.

"I REFUSE TO TOUCH AN EGG THAT THE INBRED HAS TOUCHED! YOU CARRY IT FOR THE REST OF THE CHALLENGE AND IF YOU BREAK IT'S AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION" Victini yelled over the loudspeakers making the campers ears ring again.

"I HATE HIM" Bree yelled since she couldn't hear how loud she sounded.

"WHAT?" Lunar yelled back.

"YOU TWO SAY SOMETHING!" Shadow asked.

**-000-**

Ava and Aqua sat on the top branch of a tree as they watched Hermit walk through the woods.

"He's nearing the trap" Aqua said as they sat high in a tree watching the mega Alakazam approach their trap.

Hermit saw something reflective and says "Oh, SHINY!" he runs toward it. Hermit reaches down and when he picked up the shiny, a net dropped on him and he was tossed into catapult and flung far into the mountains.

"Do you think the catapult was overkill?" Aqua asks Ava.

"Nah." Ava replies. "Hey look we were given a gift by the great Pichu!" she said pointing to the light pink and yellow star designed egg.

"Where did we get a catapult for anyways?" Aqua asks.

"Found it by the tree." Ava points to a random tree.

Victini poofs in. "And Ava and Aqua find the second egg."

"AND THE DARUMAKAS WIN!" Keldeo shouts a Victini teleports the campers to the beach.

"HOW DID THEY WIN!" Dom yells. "I found an egg."

"Yes, but as your hard head cannot comprehend it. Your egg wasn't a Pokemon egg." Victini said.

Dom muttered, scrochmarks crisscrossing his body., all the campers who hated him laughed.

"Now Fletchlings, time to vte." Keldeo says. all the team looks at Dom grinning.

"And by the unspoken agreement, you are out Dom." Victini said and a giant hammer appeared in his hand and he slammed Dom off the island and everyone cheered as a shareepdo swam after him and he disappeared into the sunset.

**Sorry, it took so long, I had ment to type up a few chapters during the summer but alot of things came up, Im trying to typing up more chapters soon. and a huge thanks to LazyFoxLover and SuperDaikenki.**

**Fletchling: Scarlett (Fennekin), Momo (Pichu), Adam (Charizard), Kyo (White Riolu) Soru (Shinx), Nina (Eevee),6**

**Drunk Darumaka: Mikey (Bergmite), Kendra (Grotle), Bree (Mightyena), Aqua (Shiny Servine) Ava (Riolu), Marcus (Luxray), Lunar (Shiny Quilava) Shadow (Zorua), Blade (Gabite) 9**

**Alliances: **

**Fletchings Scarlett, Momo, Kyo and Nina. . Adam and Soru. 2 alliances**

**Darumaka: Bree, Shadow and Lunar. Ava and Aqua. Mikey and Kendra. Blade and Marcus. 4 alliances**


End file.
